Please Take Care of My Boyfriend
by Cupid'Kyumin
Summary: <html><head></head>"Pastikan bajumu bebas kusut dan hanya minum secangkir kopi sehari" "K-katakan yang harus dikatakan s-saja" Namja mungil itu mengernyit...berusaha meredam denyut nyeri di seluruh dadanya. Bahkan darahpun mulai merembas dari sela-sela jari yang menutup bibirnya. Dan Kyuhyun masih tak menyadarinya. KyuMin Yaoi Fanfiction!</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Main Cast : KyuMin**

**Other Cast : temukan di dalamnya ^^**

**_Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, tapi cerita ini milik author mesum (Cupid'skyumin)..._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Notes: _

_Kyuhyun : 23 YO_

_Sungmin : 19 YO_

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p><strong>Please Take Care Of My Boyfriend<strong>

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

Semilir angin kian berhembus, menyertai derap langkah ringannya di senja itu. Gemricik hujan mungkin masih meratap di luar sana, menggetarkan setiap ranting pepohonan yang kebas karna air. Dan pria tampan itu...Cho Kyuhyun, hanya bisa mengulum senyum saat melihatnya dari balik jendela koridor yang dilaluinya. Setidaknya itu sedikit mengurangi rasa penatnya, akibat aktivitas di hari ini. Menangani operasi lebih dari 12 jam lamanya tentu bukan main lagi menguras energinya bukan. Tapi entahlah raut lelahnya sepertinya tersamarkan oleh senyum menawan di bibir merah itu. Ya! Semua karna tak lama lagi Ia akan bertemu seseorang.

Satu-satunya namja yang tak pernah lekang membuatnya merindu, selelah apapun situasi yang mengepungnya...baginya, itu akan cepat terobati dengan hanya melihat senyum cantiknya. Ya! hanya senyum Vincent... miliknya seorang.

Ah! Namja manisnya tentu telah menunggunya terlalu lama. Dan sungguh, Ia tak berharap...Vincent mendadak kesal hingga berlari keluar dari kamar demi mencari dirinya. Seperti beberapa waktu silam. Tidak! Ia tak kan mungkin membiarkan hal itu terjadi dan membuat namja mungilnya berakhir collapse.

Dokter muda itu semakin mempercepat langkahnya, merasa was-was dengan pintu kamar vvip yang masih tertutup rapat di ujung sana. Dan, berharap besar namja mungilnya telah terlelap damai di dalamnya.

"Dear—

Pintu terbuka namun seketika itu pula, Ia mendadak tertegun melihat namja mungil itu terduduk menghadap jendela balkon, sepasang earphone pun tersemat manis di kedua telinganya. Begitu mempesona.,..Hingga rasa-rasanya sosok cantik itu benar-benar membuatnya semakin jatuh terpana.

Apapun itu, Ia tau...Vincent tengah menikmati rintik hujan di luar sana. Dan mungkin namja mungil itu tak menyadari kehadirannya karna musik yang didengarnya saat ini.

Ia beralih melepas dua kancing kemeja teratasnya, sebelum akhirnya berjalan mendekat, bahkan benar-benar berada tepat di belakangnya, tapi masih saja Vincent tak menyadari kehadirannya.

Membuatnya semakin merunduk...dekat...sangat dekat...Dan...

'**Chupp'**

Satu kecupan, mendarat mesra di pipi chubby itu. Tak ayal, Vincent pun tampak berjengit...hingga gadget di tangannya nyaris terjatuh karna terkejut.

"K-kyu.." Gumamnya sembari melepas sebelah earphonenya, namun ditahan Kyuhyun saat Ia berniat melepas sisi yang lain.

"Apa yang kau dengarkan?" Bisik Kyuhyun masih dengan menatap lekat kedua foxy eyes itu. sesaat kemudian, Ia beralih menyematkan sebelah earphone yang terlepas di telinganya sendiri.

"Musik ini lagi hn?" Kekeh Kyuhyun begitu mendengar nada yang mengalun pelan dari earphone tersebut. meski sebenarnya Ia cukup takjub, melihat Vincent rasanya tak pernah jemu atau bahkan bosan mendengar lagu yang sama di setiap harinya. Dan hanya satu lagu itu yang mengisi playlist miliknya.

"Uhm...aku sangat menyukainya" Ucap Vincent sembari menepuk-nepuk pipi Kyuhyun, sebelum akhirnya membelainya dengan lembut.

"Tsk...gantilah dengan yang bertempo lebih cepat, itu akan membangkitkan semangat—

"Aniya...aku hanya menginginkan ini. H-hanya lagu yang kau nyanyikan...kau tau? Suaramu membuatku merasa ingin hidup, dan aku selalu ingin mendengarnya"

Kyuhyun diam tercekat, terlalu sesak melihat Vincent menyembunyikan raut getir itu di balik senyum manisnya. "Sssh...tentu saja kau bisa mendengarnya kapanpun kau menginginkan—

"Jika tiba saatnya nanti, bisakah aku membawa lagu ini bersamaku? Masih bisakah aku mendengar suaramu di sana? A-aku—

"_Geumanhae_ (Hentikan), tak ada yang perlu kau cemaskan. Kau akan tetap sehat bersamaku...dan aku akan selalu menjaga dan menemanimu di sini" Kyuhyun menangkup kedua pipi Vincent, berusaha menepis tatapan risau namja mungilnya. "Aku akan menyanyikan lagu untukmu,sebanyak apapun yang kau minta. Ku mohon...jangan pernah memikirkan hal ini lagi Dear" Lanjutnya lagi meyakinkan, masih dengan menangkup kedua pipi halus itu.

Vincent hanya memejamkan mata, melihat senyum tulus itu membuatnya merasa bersalah atas apa yang baru saja di risaukannya. Tidakkah Kyuhyun telah berusaha keras mengorbankan waktu dan materi hanya untuknya...membuatnya tetap bisa bernafas hingga detik ini, tak semestinya Ia meracau demikian dan membuat Kyuhyun semakin terbebani.

"Tersenyumlah, bukan raut ini yang kuinginkan darimu Dear"

Vincent makin terkesiap mendengarnya, oh sungguh! Tak ada yang lebih menguatkan dirinya selain suara dan senyuman namja tampan itu. Meski sebenarnya Ia tau vonis apa yang menghantui hidupnya saat ini. Ya, namja mungil itu memang tau cepat atau lambat jantungnya akan benar-benar berhenti berdegup di dalam sana.

"M-mianhae" Lirih Vincent seraya meraih leher Kyuhyun untuk dipeluknya seerat mungkin.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan, dan balas memeluk tubuh mungil itu dengan perlindungan penuh, bahkan sesekali pula Ia mengecupi tengkuk Vincent demi menenangkannya. "Apapun akan kulakukan untukmu, dan membuatnya tetap berdetak di dalam sini" Ucap Kyuhyun kemudian, seraya menyentuh dada kiri Vincent, tepat di jantungnya.

Vincent mengangguk cepat sambil menyerukkan kepala semakin ke dalam dekapan Kyuhyun. Ia memang takut, bahkan terlalu takut dengan sisa hidupnya. Tapi ketakutan terbesarnya adalah saat tangan besar itu tak bisa lagi digenggamnya, bahkan suara dan hembusan hangat itu tak lagi dapat diruamnya. Ia benar-benar takut meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan sungguh Ia tak kan sanggup jika sampai saat itu tiba padanya.

"Kyu.." Panggil Vincent tiba-tiba.

"Hn?" Kyuhyun sedikit merenggangkan pelukan keduanya, demi menatap wajah baby face itu lebih lekat.

"Apa kau bahagia bersamaku?"

Sejenak, Kyuhyun tampak terdiam...namun tiba-tiba saja Ia kembali mendekap erat tubuh ringkih itu dan menghirup dalam-dalam ceruk lehernya. "Apa yang kau bicarakan hm? Tentu kau tau apa jawabannya bukan? Aku benar-benar bahagia bersamamu dan mencintaimu seperti ini" Ucapnya masih terus mendekap Vincent, bahkan sebelah tangannya tak henti-hentinya mengusap lembut kepala namja mungil itu.

Apa yang terucap memang benar adanya, Ia begitu menjaga penuh perasaan dan kesetiaannya untuk namja mungil itu. Ya! Saat-saat bersama Vincent, menjadi hal terindah untuknya...dari awal pertemuan keduanya dan tujuh tahun berlalu hingga detik ini...perasaan itu tetap terajut hangat di dalam hatinya. Dan semua yang Ia lakukan semata hanya untuk kebahagiaan Vincent, menjaganya...bahkan melakukan apapun demi detakkan halus yang bersemanyam dalam tubuh mungil itu.

"Apa kau meragukanku?" Kyuhyun sedikit menaikkan dagu Vincent.

Membuat namja yang belum genap berusia 19 tahun itu terkikik kecil dan hanya memainkan surai ikal Kyuhyun dengan jemari mungilnya. "Tsk..siapa yang percaya dengan namja sepertimu" Dengus Vincent berusaha mengalihkan suasana hati namja tampannya, Ia tau...Kyuhyun tengah menahan rasa sesaknya saat ini.

"Aissh lihat... kau terlihat seperti brandal dengan rambut sepanjang ini. Dokter macam apa kau? Bahkan aku yakin...semua anak kecil di rumah sakit ini akan menjerit ketakutan saat melihatmu Cho Uissangnim" Canda Vincent lagi, dan benar saja...apa yang dilakukannya berhasil meregang raut getir namja tampan itu menjadi decakkan menahan gemas.

"Mworrago? Katakan sekali lagi hn...Dokter brandal, right?" Kyuhyun beralih cepat mendorong tubuh mungil itu hingga benar-benar terbaring tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk berkutik lebih.

Tak ayal Vincent mendadak panik melihatnya, dan makin membelalakkan mata lebar begitu melihat seringai tajam yang tersungging di bibir merah itu. walau tak diulaspun, Vincent tau... situasi macam apa yang tengah menjebaknya saat ini.

Ia berusaha bangkit dengan menahan dada Kyuhyun...namun gagal begitu namja tampan itu beralih cepat menahan kedua pergelangan tangannya di sisi kepalanya

"K-kyu...tunggu~ mmphh...Nnn~

Vincent mengerjap panik kala ciuman itu membungkamnya telak. Berulang kali ia mencoba untuk memalingkan wajah, namun semakin Ia menghindar semakin dalam Kyuhyun memagut bibir tipisnya...membuatnya hanya bisa melenguh pasrah dan membiarkan kekasih tampannya itu mencecap isi mulutnya.

"Nghh...Kyufth...aanghhh" Desah Vincent begitu Kyuhyun memainkan lidah basah itu di setiap inchi langit-langit mulutnya. Dan berakhir dengan hisapan kuat di sudut bibirnya, menyesap sisa saliva yang meleleh dari pagutan keduanya.

.

.

.

**.**

* * *

><p>"Terlalu lelah eum?" Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis kala menarik selimut sebatas dada Vincent. Oh sungguh! Namja cantik yang terpejam itu benar-benar menggetarkan sesuatu di dalam dadanya...rasanya semakin hari paras baby face itu semakin lekat memikatnya, hingga membuatnya betah berlama-lama menatapnya, terlebih saat vincent terlelap pulas seperti ini...memudahkannya mencuri kecupan manis dari bibir pouty itu.<p>

"Yeppeoh..." Bisiknya setelah mencium kening Vincent. Namun tatapannya seketika meredup begitu piyama Vincent tersingkap, memperlihatkan bekas operasi pertama di dada kiri namja mungil itu. bahkan jahitannya pun belum sepenuhnya pulih.

"Setelah operasi kedua ini, kau akan benar-benar sembuh Dear" Ucapnya sembari mengancingkan piyama Vincent yang tersingkap. "Dan aku yakin, kau akan mampu melaluinya" Lanjutnya lagi, kali ini dengan meraih tangan kanan Vincent lalu diciumnya begitu lama.

Lama Kyuhyun memandang wajah damai itu dalam diam, hingga Ia lebih memilih menyandarkan kepala di dada Vincent, mencoba meresapi detakkan halus di dalamnya. Dan tersenyum lega, begitu mendengar jantung itu masih berdebar dengan teratur. Kondisi Vincent yang lemah memang menjadi sekat untuk mencurahkan seluruh perasaan cintanya, ya...Ia terpaksa mengurung namja mungil itu di kamar Vvip ini, dan melarangnya melakukan setiap hal yang disukainya. Kyuhyun tau, namja mungil itu begitu menginginkan kebebasan dan mungkin keadaan saat ini, membuatnya merasa tertekan. Tapi...semua demi kebaikannya. Jantung Vincent terlalu lemah, semenjak kecil...organ itu tak berkembang sebagaimana mestinya. Tentu mengharuskannya bergantung sepenuhnya dengan semua alat dan obat-obatan medis itu untuk tetap bertahan hidup.

Kyuhyun memang seorang dokter yang disegani di rumah sakit, tak hanya kemampuan intelect yang membuai, tapi materi dan visual yang dimilikinya membuat kesempurnaan itu benar-benar melekat dalam dirinya. Semua diagnosa yang dilakukannya tak satupun meleset, apapun tindakan yang dilakukannya selalu terencana dan penuh perhitungan. Bahkan Ia memiliki sebutan Tangan kanan Tuhan, karna kemampuan menakjubkannya itu.

Kendati demikian, satu hal yang benar-benar menjadi ketakutan manusia hebat itu. Ya...Organ kecil yang bersamayam dalam tubuh Vincent adalah satu-satunya kelemahan yang dimilikinya. Sungguh! Kyuhyun tak kan sanggup menghadapi jika jantung itu benar-benar berhenti berdetak. Dan memupuskan segala harapannya untuk namja yang lebih dari 7 tahun ini dicintainya.

Tidak...semua itu mustahil terjadi. Dan apapun akan benar-benar Ia pertaruhkan demi kekasih mungilnya itu. Bukankah, Vincent masih bernafas hingga detik ini...Kyuhyun yakin, Vincent akan benar-benar sembuh total, setelah menjalani operasi keduanya...dua minggu ke depan.

.

.

"Kau milikku...dan selamanya akan tetap seperti itu Dear, bertahanlah untukku" Bisik Kyuhyun tepat di bibir namja yang masih terlelap pulas itu. sesaat Ia mengamati lekat wajah baby face Vincent...sebelum akhirnya melumat lembut bibir shape M miliknya.

"Saranghae..."

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Esoknya..<strong>

"Kyu...aku tak yakin dengan operasi kali ini, kau tau bukan...apa kemungkinan terburuk jika kau tetap memaksa—

"Pastikan semua persiapan berjalan sempurna untuk dua pekan ke depan Hae, aku yakin Vincent akan mampu melaluinya" Sergah Kyuhyun menyela argument seorang Dokter di hadapannya. Sesaat Ia menatap lekat rekan kerjanya itu, sebelum akhirnya berlalu begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Donghae berdecak seraya memjit pelipisnya sendiri. Oh sungguh! Baru kali ini ia merasa ragu dengan jalan yang diambil Kyuhyun. Ia tau Kyuhyun memang tak pernah salah dalam memperhitungkan keputusannya dan ia sepenuhnya memahami Kyuhyun begitu menginginkan apapun yang terbaik untuk kekasihnya, tapi tidakkah Dokter Cho itu terlihat begitu memaksakan kehendaknya? Kondisi Vincent terbilang lemah untuk menjalani operasi keduanya. Tapi jika tak menempuh jalan oprasi tersebut, kondisi Vincent pun akan sama halnya semakin menurun. Ah! Sungguh...situasi semacam ini benar-benar membuatnya merasa riskan untuk mengambil langkah.

"Aisshh...aku benar-benar berharap, keputusanmu memang yang terbaik untuknya Kyu" Gumam Donghae seraya menelisik rekap medik milik Vincent di meja kerjanya.

.

.

..

.

* * *

><p>"Kau terlihat segar hari ini, aku rasa tidurmu semalam sangat pulas eum?" Ujar seorang suster sembari bergerak cekatan, memastikan suhu tubuh dan tekanan darah namja mungil di sisinya.<p>

Vincent mengangguk dan tersenyum manis. "Uhm..." Gumamnya mengiyakan.

Suster itu terkikik kecil melihatnya, tapi setelahnya Ia bergerak cepat untuk mendekat dan mulai berbisik lirih.

"Apa yang dilakukan Cho Uissangnim semalam? Apa kalian melakukannya lagi?" Bisik suster itu seraya menelisik was-was ke sekitar.

Vincent membulatkan mata lebar mendengarnya. "M-mwoo? Apa maksudmu?"

Suster itu makin berdecak gemas melihat raut polos itu, tanpa sungkan...Ia menepuk-nepuk kepala Vincent layaknya dongsaeng kecilnya sendiri.

"Ayolah...beri tahu Noonamu ini, semalam kalian melakukan hal menggairahkan bukan? Lihat apa yang ada di lehermu ini?" Ucap Suster itu seraya menunjuk-nunjuk kiss mark merah kontras di perpotongan leher vincent.

Vincent makin kebas mendengarnya, cepat-cepat Ia menarik kerah piyamanya ke atas, berusaha menutupi bekas hickey tersebut. meski nyatanya spot merah itu masih saja terlihat karna tersebar banyak di sekitar leher dan garis rahangnya.

"Ini hanya gigitan serangga, kau tak perlu tau apapun Sica!" dengus Vincent sembari memalingkan wajah ke lain arah.

Suster bernama Jessica itu makin tergelak dalam tawanya, melihat ekspresi ketus sekaligus menahan malu seperti itu. baginya...Vincent benar-benar terlihat sangat menggemaskan jika seperti itu.

"Aigoyaa...mengapa marah, aku hanya sedikit bercanda. Mianhaee" Rajuk Jessica berusaha mengiba. Dan terkekeh pelan begitu melihat bocah polos di hadapannya hanya mengangguk lalu mengambil beberapa butir obat yang telah Ia persiapkan di tangannya.

"Hm...anak manis" Kekeh suster itu seraya menepuk-nepuk kepala vincent saat namja mungil itu menegak obat miliknya.

.

.

.

.

"Nunna...bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu?"

"Neee...tentu saja, apa yang kau inginkan um?" Jawab Jessica ringan masih dengan merapikan dan mengemas peralatan makan di meja nakas itu.

"Aku ingin berjalan-jalan di luar...otteyo?"

Jessica mengerjap sesaat, tapi setelahnya membulatkan mata dan menatap penuh selidik . "Cho Uissangnim akan murka jika tau kau berkeliaran di luar"

"Ayolah...aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, lagi pula hanya di sekitar taman rumah sakit ini, ne?"

Suster itu menatap redup,Ia sepenuhnya tau...Vincent benar-benar merasa suntuk setiap hari harus terkurung di dalam kamar ini. mungkin semua kebutuhan memang tercukupi,tapi tidak untuk suasana hatinnya. bukan sekali dua kali ini Vincent merengek demikian, bahkan setiap kali Ia datang dan memantau kondisinya...Vincent akan meminta hal yang sama dan jawaban yang di berikannya selalau 'Tidak'

Tapi kali ini rasanya terlalu sesak jika Ia kembali menolaknya. Ah! Bocah manis itu benar-benar menginginkannya, tak ada salahnya mengizinkannya keluar bukan? Lagipula... ini akan mendukung psikis Vincent nantinya.

"Ah johta...aku akan menemani—

"Aniya...aku ingin berjalan seorang diri"

"Mwooo?"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, percayalah. Aku tak pernah mengingkari janjiku...kau tau itu bukan?" Rajuk Vincent lagi,berusaha membujuk Yeojja yang masih menggigit bibir karna ragu itu.

"Tapi itu—

"Hidupku tak lama lagi bukan?" Sergah Vincent.

**DEG**

Yeojja itu mulai tergagap mendengarnya. "V-vincent...apa yang kau bicarakan eum? Ssshh...jangan—

"Ku mohon...Sica"

Jessica menutup bibir dengan punggung tangannya, demi apapun itu...Ia tak bisa menolak jika Vincent sudah merajuk hingga seperti ini.

"Baiklah...kupegang janjimu. Kembalilah ke kamar tepat pukul 10 nanti. Bawa ponselmu...dan hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu. Arrachi?" Ucap Jessica, seraya meraih ponsel Vincent di meja nakas, lalu meletakkannya dalam genggaman namja mungil itu.

"Kau benar-benar mengizinkannya?" Vincent menatap penuh binar...ah sungguh! Suster itu benar-benar sahabat terbaiknya di rumah sakit ini.

"Uhm...tapi aku akan mengawasimu dari atas. Jadi, kau tak bisa pergi kemanapun" kekeh Sica, sembari mengacak surai hitam Vincent.

"Ishh..." Desis Vincent kesal, tapi setelahnya mengangguk dan tertawa kecil...setidaknya, Jessica mau memahami dirinya saat ini.

.

.

.

"Kau tak akan mengatakan apapun pada Kyuhyun bukan?"

"Neeee, pakai sweatermu ppali-ppali"

.

.

.

.

Vincent membentangkan lebar-lebar kedua tangannya, kala berjalan melintasi padang rerumputan itu...ah sungguh! Ia benar-benar senang bukan kepalang menghirup semerbak bunga di setiap penujru taman rumah sakit ini. Dan jika saja bukan karna sesuatu yang berdetak lemah di dalam dadanya, tentu Ia sudah melonjak-lonjak girang sedari tadi.

Ia beralih menduduki sebuah kursi panjang di bawah pohon sakura, dan tersenyum manis bahkan terkekeh geli begitu melihat beberapa anak kecil saling menjerit dan berlarian di tengah taman itu.

"_**A-Ahjjushiii..."**_

Vincent sedikit mengernyit begitu mendengar lengkingan tenor itu, berulang kali Vincent mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar mencoba menemukan asal suara tersebut. Namun betapa terkejutnya Ia kala menoleh ke belakang dan melihat seorang pria tampak menyeret kasar seorang namja kecil, hingga berjalan tersendat-sendat.

.

.

.

"Kemari kau!"

"A-andwaeyo! Jangan lakukan ini Ahjjushiiiii" Rengek namja kecil itu, masih berusaha memberatkan langkahnya. Tak menginginkan Pamannya menariknya ke suatu tempat yang tak Ia ketahui.

Pria baruh baya bernama Hong Man itu tak sekalipun menaruh hirau, tetap menariknya kasar...hingga membuatnya tersungkur keras di atas jalanan beraspal itu.

'_**Aku rasa rumah sakit ini, cukup jauh dari rumahku...aku bisa membuang bocah ini di sini. Dan kupastikan Dia tak akan pernah menemukan jalan untuk pulang'**_ Batin Pria itu sembari mengedarkan pandangan awas ke sekitar, mengantisipasi polisi tak sedang berpatroli di wilayah rumah sakit ini.

Namja mungil itupun terperanjat hebat mendengar suara hati tersebut, dengan kalut ia merangkak dan meraba-raba aspal di hadapannya berusaha menggapai kaki Pamannya.

"Tidak! Jangan membuangku seorang diri di sini? Tempat apa ini? Aku tidak mengenalnya Ahjjushii...ku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku" ratap namja kecil itu, makin mengeratkan pelukannya di kaki sang paman.

Hong Man terlonjak mendengarnya. Mungkinkah anak itu bisa membaca pikirannya? _**'M-maldo andwae, Apa dia siluman?' **_Batin pria itu lagi semakin bergidik ngeri, berulang kali Ia berusaha menyentak kakinya...tapi semakin Ia mencoba...semakin erat bocah itu menggelayuti kakinya.

"Aku bukan siluman Ahjusshi...ku mohon jangan membuangku di sini"

"A-AHHHH!" Hong Man makin terperanjat ketakutan. Ah! Sungguh sejak kapan bocah itu memiliki kemampuan membaca pikiran seperti itu. dengan panik Ia menyentak kasar pelukan di kakinya, hingga membuat namja mungil itu jatuh terjerembab ke belakang.

"Ahjjushiiiii~" Namja kecil itu mulai menangis, bahkan sesekali merintih kesakitan karna luka lecet di kedua sikunya. Meski demikian...Hong Man sama sekali tak menaruh iba sedikitpun, bahkan semakin kasar menghempas tangan namja mungil itu, saat berusaha menemukan kakinya.

"Menjauh dariku!" Gertak Hong Man, Ia bersiap lari...namun tertahan begitu namja mungil itu memeluk cepat kaki kanannya.

" Appa dan Eomma telah meninggalkanku...ku mohon, bawa aku hidup bersamamu...aku tak memiliki keluarga lagi selain Hong Man Ahjusshi" Pinta namja kecil itu, semakin terdengar pilu kala isakkannya pecah mengiringi nafasnya yang tersendat-sendat.

"Tck! Tak ada yang menguntungkan dari kematian kedua orang tuamu! Seharusnya mereka meninggalkan harta untukku! Bukan anak buta sepertimu!" Sentak Hong Man, membuat namja kecil itu makin terisak hebat mendengarnya.

"Singkirkan tanganmu Bocah tengik! Siapa yang sudi merawat seorang siluman Hah!" **PLAKKK**

Hong Man menampar keras pipi namja kecil itu, membuatnya kembali tersungkur untuk kesekian kalinya.

"_K-Kajimaaa _(Don't go)...Ahjjushiii!"

Namja kecil itupun makin meraung pilu, sesuatu benar-benar tersayat dalam hatinya. Bukan...

Bukan karna tamparan yang menyisakan lebam dan bercak darah di sudut bibirya, melainkan karna suara pijakkan kaki yang semakin menjauh meninggalkan dirinya. Ya! Ia tau...Pamannya benar-benar telah meninggalkannya. Membuangnya di tempat yang asing untuknya...bagaimana bisa Ia menemukan jalan untuk pulang, sementara semua yang dilihatnya hanya fraksi hitam kelam. Ia tak bisa melakukan apapun selain merangkak meraba-raba jalanan aspal di hadapannya, berharap tak ada mesin berat yang menghantam tubuh ringkihnya detik itu juga.

"Uhn..." Rintihnya begitu siku lecetnya, membentur pembatas jalan di sisinya. Meski demikian Ia tetap merangkak...berusaha menemukan keramaian di sekitarnya.

**TAP...TAP...TAP**

Namja kecil itu berhenti merangkak, dan mengernyit begitu mendengar derap langkah seseorang yang mendekatinya. Demi apapun itu, Ia tak berharap sosok asing itu memiliki niat buruk untuk mencelakainya.

,

,

,

Vincent sedikit menekan dadanya begitu sesuatu di dalamnya berdenyut ngilu, akibat Ia gunakan untuk berlari, meski hanya pelan...tapi itu sudah membuatnya kesakitan seperti ini.

"Hhh...hhh...M-mianhae a-aku hhh...datang terlambat" Ucap Vincent terengah-engah. Sejenak Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam demi menstabilkan deru nafasnya, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum dan semakin berjalan mendekati namja yang masih menundukkan kepala di hadapannya.

"Gwaenchana?...apa kau terluka? Siapa Ahjjushi yang berbuat jahat padamu itu?" Tanya Vincent bertubi-tubi sembari mengais surai pirang namja malang itu. berusaha menyingkirkan seresah yang melekat di atasnya.

"A-ahjjushi bukan orang jahat" namja mungil itu mulai menegakkan tubuh dan sedikit mengangkat wajahnya, namun seketika itu pula Vincent membulatkan mata lebar...bahkan nyaris menjerit karna terkejut. Takdir macam apa ini? Bagaimana mungkin Ia bertemu dengan sosok yang bahkan parasnya sama persis dengan miliknya. Oh sungguh...setiap inchi dari wajah itu benar-benar sama, hanya surai keduanya yang membedakannya.

"K-kau—

Vincent makin tergagap seraya menutup bibir dengan sebelah tangannya, ah demi apapun itu...Ia benar-benar sulit mencerna apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Tidakkah ini sangat mustahil...ya! Vincent bahkan masih mengira...dirinya tengah bermimpi saat ini.

'_**Bagaimana mungkin namja ini sangat mirip denganku?**_' Gumam Vincent dalam hati. Kedua foxy eyes itu pun tampan menatap nanar ke depan.

"Siapa yang mirip denganmu?"Namja itu mulai membuka suara, dan itu benar-benar membuat Vincent terperangah bukan kepalang. Tidakkah Ia hanya berucap dalam batinnya?tapi bagaimana mungkin namja itu bisa mendengarnya? Ah! Sungguh Ia memang benar-benar tak sedang bermimpi saat ini.

Vincent mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar, mengantisipasi tak ada yang melihat keduanya. Dan beruntung...belakang halaman rumah sakit memang minim lalu lalang. Jalanan ini sangatlah sepi...pantas saja Ahjjushi itu meninggalkannya di tempat seperti ini.

Masih dengan menyimpan rasa terkejut dan banyak tanda tanya di dalam benaknya, Vincent beralih menggenggam tangan namja itu...berniat membawanya pergi dari tempat itu.

"Ikut aku..." Ucap Vincent setelahnya...tapi tersendat begitu namja itu seolah enggan untuk berjalan.

"Aku buta.."

"M-mwoo?" Pekik Vincent terkejut sembari mengayunkan sebelah tangannya tepat di hadapan namja mungil itu. "A-aku akan membimbingmu berjalan dengan perlahan...percayalah aku tak memiliki niat buruk terhadapmu" Lanjut Vincent.

"Uhm...aku tau itu" sahut namja mungil itu, seraya berjalan perlahan mengikuti pegangan Vincent.

.

.

.

"Kau...bisa membaca pikiranku?" Tanya Vincent takut-takut, tapi melihat wajah tertunduk itu membuatnya mencelos dan beralih semakin mendekati namja berparas mirip dengannya itu lalu meggenggam erat tangannya.

"N-nde...apa kau takut?" Namja mungil itu mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, berharap sosok asing yang menyelamatkannya saat ini...tak menjerit takut, atau bahkan berlari meninggalkannya.

Vincent tersenyum lembut, dan menggeleng pelan. Meski nyatanya...namja di hadapannya sama sekali tak melihatnya. "Ani...mengapa harus takut. Kau memiliki kemampuan yang spesial". Ucapnya menenangkan.

"Aku Vincent...siapa namamu?" Lanjut Vincent lagi, masih melanjutkan langkahnya meniti jalan menuju bangunan yang menjulang tak jauh dari keduanya.

Sesaat namja cantik itu tampak terdiam, namun begitu membaca pikiran Vincent...Ia tersenyum tenang. Ia tau...Vincent benar-benar memiliki hati yang mulia untuknya.

"L-lee Sungmin" jawabnya lirih.

"Ahh...Sungmin" Namja cantik itu kembali terkekeh pelan mendengarnya, Ia benar-benar tak pernah menduga...semua ini akan terjadi padanya. Apa dirinya memiliki saudara kembar? Ayah dan Ibunya hanya memiliki seorang putra, dan itu dirinya. Mustahil...Sungmin saudara kembarnya.

"Berapa usiamu saat ini?" Lanjut Vincent lagi, merasa yakin jika keduanya mungkin seumuran.

"H-hampir 19 tahun" Jawab Sungmin lirih.

Vincent menatap terkejut. "Whoa kita sama Sungmin~ah!" Pekik Vincent setelahnya,

"J-jjeongmalyo?"

"Uhm...tidakkah ini sangat ajaib?" takjub Vincent, dan namja manis di sisinya hanya mengangguk menahan sungkan.

Kajja, sebelum matahari semakin terik" Vincent beralih merangkul bahu namja mungil itu, dan membuatnya berjalan lebih cepat.

.

.

.

**Beberapa Saat Kemudian**

"T-tempat apa ini?" Sungmin meraba-raba dengan panik dinding di sisinya, begitu Vincent membawanya masuk ke sebuah ruangan asing.

"Mungkin memang tak terlalu besar, tapi aku rasa ini apartemen yang nyaman untukmu" Yakin Vincent sembari mendudukkan namja itu di sebuah sofa.

"M-mwoo? Apartemen? T-tapi kau tak harus—

"Gwaenchana...orang tuaku memiliki apartemen di sekitar rumah sakit ini. Dan tempat ini salah satunya...kau bisa tinggal di sini Sungmin~ah" Ucapnya sembari berjalan mendekati lemari esnya, dan mengambil beberapa bahan makanan dari dalamnya.

Sungmin semakin menuduk sungkan mendengarnya, ah sungguh! Namja seperti apa Vincent sebenarnya...hingga berbuat sebaik ini pada orang yang bahkan baru dikenalnya hari ini.

"G-gomawo Vincent~shi"

"Yya...tak perlu sungkan terhadapku. Ah...Aku akan datang setiap hari untuk mengunjungimu, lagipula...jarak kita cukup berdekatan"

Sungmin terhenyak mendengarnya. "K-kau tak tinggal di sini?"

"Tidak...aku menghabiskan waktuku di rumah sakit. Tempat tinggalku di sana" Ucap Vincent riang.

"M-mwo?"

Vincent kembali terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. Ia mengangkat hasil masakan yang dibuatnya lalu beralih mendekati Sungmin.

"Makanlah terlebih dahulu" Ujar Vincent sembari membimbing tangan Sungmin untuk menyentuh makanannya.

"Uhm...Ne"

.

.

.

"Mianhae...jika aku tak bisa menemani dan mengawasimu sepanjang waktu. Mungkin kau akan banyak melakukan apapun seorang diri di apartemen ini" Sesal Vincent. Kedua tangannya tampak mengutak-atik ponsel di tangannya, berusaha mengalihkan panggilan dari Jessica. oh sial!...bahkan ini masih jam 9 pagi. Dan Suster itu sudah serusuh ini menghubunginya

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. "Gwaenchana...saat di rumah Hong Man Ahjjushi, aku terbiasa melakukannya sendiri. Kau tau? Aku memiliki daya ingat dan pendengaran yang tajam" Jelas Sungmin meyakinkan.

"Jinjjayo? Ah! Syukurlah...setelah ini, aku akan mengenalkan setiap sisi tempat ini. Dengan begitu kau akan cepat terbiasa dengannya"

"Mengapa kau sebaik ini padaku?" Sungmin menggapai-gapai ke depan, berusaha mencari posisi Vincant. Detik itu pula Vincent menyambut tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Karna memang...aku harus melakukannya Sungmin~ah" Ucap Vincent pelan.

'_**Entahlah, aku merasa kita memiliki ikatan yang kuat ...bahkan wajah kitapun benar-benar mirip' **_Batin Vincent,

"Benarkah? wajah kita benar-benar mirip?" Celetuk Sungmin tiba-tiba, masih dengan bibir terisi penuh dengan makanan.

"Aissh jinjja, kau melakukannya lagi...jangan membaca pikiranku seperti itu" Canda Vincent seraya merebut suapan di tangan Sungmin. Tak ayal gelak tawa keduanyapun pecah memenuhi apartemen itu.

,

.

.

"Aku harus kembali ke rumah sakit...Suster menyebalkan itu pasti sudah menggila karna mencariku, pastikan kau tak membuka pintu untuk orang asing arrasseo?" pesan Vincent, begitu melangkah mendekati ambang pintu. Dan Sungmin hanya mengangguk cepat menanggapinya.

"Mengenai masakan, apa kau—

"K-kau tak perlu mencemaskan hal itu. aku cukup ahli mengingat semuanya" Sergah Sungmin meyakinkan.

"Baiklah...aku akan datang setiap hari. Cha...aku pergi... Annyeong"

"Uhm...berhati-hatilah"

**CKLEK**

Pintu tertutup rapat, dan Sungmin beralih melangkah perlahan merambati dinding untuk menemukan letak kamar yang telah Vincent tunjukkan padanya. Ah! Semestinya ia tak bisa percaya begitu saja dengan sosok yang baru saja di kenalnya. Bukankah mereka baru bertemu hari ini...tapi entahlah, Vincent berbeda. Dan seperti apa yang di dengarnya dari suara hati Vincent...jika Ia dan namja bersuara lembut itu memiliki ikatan yang kuat. Bahkan hubungan keduanya menjadi lekat begitu saja. Dan lebih dari itu...Sungmin benar-benar membaca ketulusan dari diri Vincent. Hingga membuatnya menaruh rasa percaya tanpa syarat.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Sementara itu di tempat lain<strong>

.

.

**DRRRTTT...DRRRTTT**

Vincent menghela nafas berat begitu ponselnya bergetar untuk ke sekian kalinya, Ia beralih menatap layar gadget tersebut dan mengangkat panggilan itu dengan malas.

"Yeobsse—

"_**YAACKK! Dimana kau?! Mengapa tak mengangkat panggilanku Hah?! Apa kau tak melihat jam? Ini hampir pukul 10! Cho Uissangnim akan membunuhku jika tau kau meninggalkan kamarmu seperti ini. Cepat kembali kemari!"**_

Vincent meringis sembari menjauhkan ponselnya, begitu suara Jessica melengking memekakkan dalam line telfonnya.

"Nunnaaa~" Rengek Vincent setengah terisak, membuat Yeojja dalam line telfon itu mendadak luruh...dan panik mendengarnya.

"_**W-wae? Eoddi ni? Apa kau baik-baik saja!"**_

"Nunna...aku tersesat, aku tak tau jalan kembali ke rumah sakit"

Vincent makin menyeringai...yakin, Jessica akan benar-benar kalut saat ini.

"_**M-Mwooo? Katakan...di mana kau saat ini Vincent?"**_

Benar dugaannya bukan, Yeojja itu tak mungkin meledak marah...bahkan mulai terdengar langkah tergesa dari line telfon tersebut. Sudah pasti...Jessica tengah panik, berlari keluar dari rumah sakit.

"M-molla...sepertinya aku berdiri di depan mini market. Aku tak tau tempat ini...M-musseowo (Aku takut) Nunnaaa~"

"_**Aisshh Jinjja...mengapa kau sampai di tempat seperti itu? jangan menangis...Nunna akan segera tiba di sana! Jangan menangis...arrachii**_" Ucap Jessica berulang-ulang. Dan berlari secepat mungkin...sebelum kekasih Kyuhyun itu menangis di tengah keramaian.

"Uhn~" PIP

Vincent terkikik kecil begitu mengakhiri line telfon tersebut. ah! Sungguh... Mengelabui suster penjaganya itu...bukanlah hal yang sulit untuknya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>satu minggu berlalu, dan selama sekat waktu itu...Vincent tak pernah ingkar, datang menemui namja yang bahkan dari ujung kaki hingga puncak kepalanya, nyaris persis tanpa sela dengan dirinya. Ya! Ia selalu mencuri waktu...dan mengelabui siapapun demi menemui Sungmin. Mungkin hanya berselang singkat...tapi entahlah, baginya bisa bertemu dan berbicara dengan Sungmin, begitu membuat harinya semakin terasa berharga. Mereka saling merasakan hal yang sama, Walau tak menutup fakta, Sungmin sama sekali tak bisa melihat selayaknya dirinya.<p>

.

.

"Beberapa hari lagi...aku akan menjalani operasi keduaku" Ucap Vincent tiba-tiba, sembari menatap lekat-lekat namja manis yang tengah memandang kosong ke depan itu.

Sungmin meraba-raba, kedepan dan berhenti begitu Vincent mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih tangannya.

"Aku takut Sungmin~ah" Ungkap Vincent lirih sembari menunduk dalam, satu bulir air matapun lolos cepat dari pelupuknya begitu mengingat wajah Kyuhyun.

"J-jangan takut...semua akan baik-baik saja. Kau akan mampu melaluinya...dan hidup dengan sehat" Sungmin meremas erat jemari mungil Vincent, berusaha menguatkan namja yang diyakininya tengah terisak saat ini.

Vincent tersenyum getir...tak hanya dari Sungmin Ia mendengar kalimat penuh kekuatan itu. setiap orang disekelilingnya bahkan Kyuhyun sekalipun, begitu optimis...ia akan mampu bertahan memalui operasi itu. tapi mengapa hatinya bertolak dari keyakinan semua orang itu...entahlah, Ia merasakan firasat yang lain untuk hidupnya.

'_**Benarkah? Tapi aku merasa...tak lama lagi aku akan meninggalkan semuanya Sungmin~ah' **_Lirih Vincent dalam hati.

Sungmin tiba-tiba saja bangkit berdiri, dan mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat. "A-apa yang kau katakan! Kau akan tetap baik-baik saja! Jangan pernah memikirkan itu Vincent!" Seru Sungmin tak terima.

Vincent terkekeh pelan, meski demikian air mata itu tetap mengalir deras dari manic foxynya. "Tsk...berapa kali ku katakan jangan membaca pikiranku lagi" Canda Vincent sembari menarik tangan Sungmin agar kembali duduk di sisinya.

"Peluk aku Sungmin~ah" Pinta Vincent tiba-tiba, dan dengan cepat Sungmin meraba tubuhnya dan memeluknya seerat mungkin.

"Ulljimaa...percayalah semua akan baik-baik saja" Bisik Sungmin seraya membelai punggung Vincent dengan lembut.

'_**Bagaimana dengannya...aku takut meninggalkan namja itu. apa yang akan dilakukn manusia bodoh itu tanpa diriku Min? Apa Dia akan hidup dengan baik?' **_Vincent kembali meracau dalam hatinya.

Sungmin tampak terdiam, meski berulang kali menegarkannya...Vincet tetap saja terlihat rapuh seperti ini. Dan lagi...kalimat yang sama mengenai 'namja itu' kembali Ia dengar dari hati Vincent. Namja itu...sudah pasti sosok paling berharga untuk Vincent bukan ?

"Tidak...kau tak akan pernah meninggalkannya. Karena itu, berjuanglah demi manusia bodohmu itu...arrasseo?"

Vincent makin tergugu mendengarnya. Entahlah...kemana Ia harus membawa hati dan ketegarannya, untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Bahwa semua memang akan baik-baik saja, sama seperti yang dikatakan semua orang. Ia benar-benar ingin hidup lebih lama...dan mencintai Kyuhyun sepenuhnya. Oh demi apapun itu, hanya kebahagiaan Kyuhyun yang di harapkan dalam hidupnya.

Sesaat Vincent tampak mengusap kasar air matanya, lalu tersenyum lebar...meski nyatanya senyuman itu tetaplah terlihat getir.

"M-mianhae...aku tak mengenalkanmu pada orang-orang di sekitarku. Bahkan aku terkesan menyembunyikanmu seperti ini, m-mianhae Sungmin~ah. "

Sungmin meraba wajah Vincent, lalu mengusap linangan air mata itu dengan perlahan.

"Sssh...kau terlalu baik merawatku seperti ini. Jangan memikirkan apapun...aku cukup bahagia dan berterima kasih dengan semua yang kau berikan untukku... Vincent"

Namja cantik itu mengangguk cepat mendengarnya, lalu beralih melepas pelukan keduanya. "Tunggu sebentar" Ucapnya sembari meraih secarik kertas dan mengulas beberapa guratan di atasnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Sungmin sedikit mengernyit mendengar Vincent mendadak sibuk dengan benda bergemrisik di sekitarnya. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia kembali terkseiap begitu namja itu kembali mendekatinya, dan melesakan sebuah lipatan kecil di dalam genggamannya.

"Ini...simpan baik-baik benda ini. Dan jangan sekalipun menghilangkannya arraseo?" Tekan Vincent.

"A-apa ini?"

"Menjelang operasiku, tentu aku tak bisa pergi kemanapun. Bahkan untuk sekedar menemuimu...sepertinya aku tak akan bisa melakukannya. Tapi jangan cemas...seseorang akan menggantikanku untuk menemanimu di apartemen ini. Jessica...Dia seorang suster yang bisa kau—

"Vincent...benda apa ini?" Sergah Sungmin, sama sekali tak menghiraukan rasa cemas Vincent terhadap dirinya.

Vincent tersenyum getir melihat raut tegang namja mungil itu. Ia beralih menggenggam tangan Sungmin...memastikan lipatan kecil itu benar-benar tersemat dengan aman dalam genggaman Sungmin.

"Suatu saat kau akan benar-benar bisa melihat. Dan saat itu tiba, benda ini yang akan menuntunmu untuk menemuiku. Cari aku dengan benda ini...jadi jangan pernah menghilangkannya. Simpan di tempat yang aman dan mudah untuk kau ingat. Sekali kau menghilangkannya...kau tak akan bisa menemuiku, arrasseo?"

Sungmin begitu tergagap mendengarnya. Apa sebenarnya diungkapkan Vincent...Bukankah Ia hanya menanyakan benda apa yang ada di dalam tangannya saat ini? Tapi mengapa jawabannya penuh dengan pesan tersirat seperti itu. dan lebih dari itu...sesuatu dalam hatinya benar-benar terasa sakit dan sesak mendengar Vincent berkata demikian, meski sebenarnya Ia masih belum mencerna apa makna dari semua kata itu.

"Tapi benda ini—

"Ssh...dengarkan kata-kata ku tadi. Untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Aku tak bisa menemuimu" Vincent melepas paksa genggaman tangan Sungmin, dan bangkit untuk menjauhi namja mungil itu dengan perlahan.

"V-vincent...tunggu! J-jangan pergi...ini belum pukul 10 bukan?" Sungmin turut bangkit dan menggerakkan tangannya ke depan, berusaha meraba-raba posisi Vincent. Namun tanpa di sadarinya, Vincent menangis lirih sembari berjalan ke belakang menghindari jangkauan tangannya.

"Jangan membuka pintu, untuk orang yang tak kau kenal, kecuali jika orang itu membawa namaku Sungmin~ah"

"Di mana kau?! Ku mohon genggam tanganku..." Sungmin masih bersi kukuh merangsak apapun di hadapannya demi menemukan Vincent, tak peduli berulang kali Ia tersungkur karna tersendat benda-benda di hadapannya. "Vincent!" Jerit Sungmin, berharap namja itu lekas menyambut jangkauan tangannya. Tapi tetap saja semuanya tak tersambut...semuanya tetaplah hening, mungkin hanya isakan lirih Vincent yang samar-samar didengarnya.

Ah sial! Seandaianya Ia tak buta...mungkin tak akan sesulit ini menemukan Vincent. Demi apapun itu...Sungmin hanya ingin memluk namja itu, dan menghentikan isakannya.

Vincent kian terisak melihat Sungmin begitu kacau mencarinya, semakin ia menjauhi namja itu...semakin ia yakin, sesuatu memang terikat kuat di dalam diri keduanya. Entahlah...Vincent benar-benar merasa ada bagian dirinya dalam sosok Sungmin.

"Apa kau merasakan ini?" Vincent tiba-tiba menyentuh dada kirinya. Sontak Sungmin terdiam mendengarnya...dan tanpa Ia sadari tangannya pun turut terangakat menyentuh dadanya sendiri sama persis dengan apa yang dilakukan Vincent.

"A-aku merasa sakit di sini, apa yang salah dengan bagian ini?" Ucap Sungmin, tatapan kosongnya pun tampak bergerak tak tentu..seolah ingin menunjukkan pada Vincent, bahwa rasa sakit itu benar-benar berdenyut nyata di dalamnya.

**DEG**

Vincent terkesiap melihatnya. Sungmin sama sekali tak bisa melihat...tapi namja itu merasakan bahkan melakukan hal yang sama persis dengannya. Terlebih ia pun tak sedang bergumam apapun dalam hatinya. Apa ini?

Tidakkah ini semacam ikatan batin yang kuat? Mungkinkah Ia dan Sungmin—

Vincent tak mampu menerka segalanya, mengapa semua begitu mendadak? Dan mengapa harus di ujung kisahnya seperti ini...Ia bertemu dengan Sungmin?

Dengan gontai ia berjalan mendekati namja yang masih bergerak kacau mencari dirinya, semakin Ia menatap wajah itu...semakin yakin, dirinya dan Sungmin memang terikat darah yang sama. Tak perlu bukti medis! Hatinya telah jauh meyakini semua itu. entah apa yang terjadi di masa lampau...hingga membuat keduanya terpisah. Dan Tuhan sepertinya kembali menarik garis takdir keduanya. Tapi sekali lagi...mengapa harus sekarang Tuhan memepertemukannya dengan Sungmin? Bahkan Ia hanya menghitung hari dengan sisa tarikan nafasnya.

**GREB**

"Apapun yang terjadi, kau harus bahagia...Apa kau bingung? Ne...akupun tak mengerti dengan pertemuan kita ini Sungmin~ah? Tapi aku yakin...kaupun merasakan hal yang sama...dalam diri kita mengalir darah yang sama. Apa kau percaya itu?"

Sungmin membalas pelukan itu lebih erat, tak menginginkan Vincent beranjak sedikitpun meninggalkannya seperti beberapa saat lalu.

"Aku harus pergi" Bisik Vincent.

Sungmin menggeleng kasar, dan makin mengeratkan pelukannya...persetan jika Vincent kelak akan merintih kesakitan. Ia benar-benar merasakan firasat buruk dengan semua yang dikatakan namja itu.

Vincent mengulas senyum getir, ia beralih menangkup pipi Sungmin...sedikit berjinjit dan mencium lama kening namja cantik itu. "Aku menyayangimu Sungmin~ah" Lirihnya.

Sungmin mematung, entahlah perasaan sakit itu semakin merambati dadanya kala mendengar Vincent berkata demikian. Hingga membuat pelukannya dapat dilepas dengan mudahnya.

Vincent mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat, tak seharusnya ia terlihat rapuh seperti ini...dan membuat Sungmin semakin larut dalam rasa sesaknya. Dengan perlahan ia melepas paksa genggaman tangan Sungmin, lalu berlari menjauh...sebelum hatinya semakin tersayat melihat dan memdenhar Sungmin memanggil-manggil dirinya.

"VINCENT!"

"Mianhae..." Lirih Vincent seraya berlari keluar dan menutup pintu apartemen serapat mungkin. Menyisakan isakkan keras dari namja mungil di dalamnya.

.

.

.

"Untuk apa kau mengatakan semua hal bodoh itu?! Esok kau akan menemuiku lagi bukan?" Sungmin meraba pelan daun pintu di hadapannya. dan berbisik lirih, seolah Vincent masih berdiri di baliknya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Esoknya...<strong>

"Apa kau sedang memikirkanku?" Ucap Kyuhyun seraya memeluk tubuh mungil itu dari belakang. Vincent hanya mengangguk kecil menanggapinya, tapi sesaat kemudian ia menghela nafas berat begitu melihat secangkir kopi di tangan kekasihnya itu.

"Tck! Bukankah sudah ku katakan jangan terlalu banyak meminum kopi hitam seperti ini" sungutnya sembari mengambil alih minuman tersebut. "Berapa kali dalam sehari ini kau meminumnya?"

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh pelan melihatnya, dan menggigit hidung mungil itu karna gemas. Ah sungguh kekasihnya benar-benar menggoda jika sedang mendelik kesal seperti ini.

"Hanya 3 kali..." jawab Kyuhyun santai sembari mengecupi bibir pouty itu bertubi-tubi.

"Tidak! Kau meminumnya 5 kali Kyu!"

Sejenak Kyuhyun tampak menghela nafas pelan, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pelan dan memeluk tubuh mungil itu dengan perlindungan penuh. "Hn...Mianhae Dear"

"Cium aku" Pinta Vincent tiba-tiba. Membuat namja tampan itu mengernyit dengan rengekan tak biasa itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu memegang tengkuk dan rahang Vincent dengan lembut hingga membuat namja cantik itu menengadah karenannya.

"Mmmh~" lenguh Vincent, begitu belahan merah itu menghisap lembut bibirnya. Ia sedikit membuka bibirnya, begitu Kyuhyun makin memiringkan kepala...membiarkan namja tampan itu mendominasi penuh pagutan keduanya.

.

.

.

.

"Kembali ke dalam Dear. Udara malam tak baik untuk tubuhmu" Bisik Kyuhyun lirih. Mencoba membujuk kekasih mungilnya untuk segera meninggalkan balkon kamar vvip itu.

Namun Vincent menggeleng enggan, dan tetap memaksa namja tinggi itu memeluknya seperti ini.

"Biarkan seperti ini" kekeuh Vincent, semakin menyerukkan kepalanya ke dalam dekapan hangat itu. Biar saja Kyuhyun menyentak marah, Ia hanya ingin berlama-lama dengan posisi seperti ini dengan kekasihnya sendiri.

"Berpelukan di dalam juga bisa bukan? Bahkan kita bisa melakukannya lebih dari itu" Kyuhyun mulai menyimpul seriangai tajamnya.

Namun tanpa di sadarinya, namja mungil dalam dekapannya itu tampak menatap redup. Taukah Kyuhyun? Ia benar-benar menyukai saat-saat seperti ini? Setiap perhatian, pelukan, ciuman bahkan celoteh menyebalkan saat namja itu menggodanya adalah hal yang paling di sukainya. Tapi akankah Ia bisa merasakabn semua sentuhan itu...saat jantungnya tak lagi berdetak. Bahkan mungkin setelah malam ini berlalu. Mungkinkah semua itu masih dapat direngkuhnya?

.

.

"Kyu.."

"Hn..." Sahut Kyuhyun sembari mengecupi puncak kepala Vincent.

"Bisakah kau mencintai seseorang selain diriku?"

Kyuhyun berdehem pelan. "Tidak! Bagiku itu harus dirimu" Jawab Kyuhyun telak.

Dalam diam satu bulir air mata mulai lolos cepat dari pelupuknya. Vincent tak tau...seberapa remuk hatinya saat ini mendengar jawaban pasti itu, dan firasat buruk semkin lekat memenuhi benaknya.

"Jangan lupa untuk selalu sarapan"

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. "Hn...tentu saja. Cepatlah sembuh...dan buatkan sarapan spesial untukku"

"Pastikan bajumu bebas kusut dan hanya minum secangkir kopi sehari"

Namja tampan itu kembali mengangguk mengiyakan, merasa kekasih mungilnya sepertinya sedang bersemangat mengomel padanya saat ini. Namun tanpa di sadarinya, Vincent tengah menekan dadanya sendiri.

"Uhmp~" Vincent sedikit tersedak. Namun dengan cepat ia menutup bibirnya.

"K-katakan yang harus dikatakan s-saja" Vincent mengernyit...berusaha meredam denyut nyeri di seluruh dadanya. Bahkan darahpun mulai merembas dari sela-sela jari yang menutup bibirnya. Dan Kyuhyun masih tak menyadarinya.

"Aissh...aku bukan pria yang banyak bicara Dear, kau tak perlu mencemaskannya"

"M-makanlah nasi, meski hanya kemasan. J-jangan sakit...nnh~

Kyuhyun mulai mengernyit mendengar cara bicara Vincent sedikit tersendat-sendat. Ia memaksa merenggangkan pelukannya demi memastikan namja mungil itu, tapi Vincent tetap bersi kukuh tetap menyambunyikan wajahnya di balik dada bidang itu.

"J-jangan sakit...jika aku...Ugh! tak ada...uhuk! S-saranghae"

"D-dear!" namja tampan itu benar-benar panik saat ini, dengan kalut Kyuhyun menjauhkan tubuh ringkih itu. dan betapa tertikamnya ia kala melihat darah telah memenuhi bibir vincent. bahkan hingga terbatuk mengotori piyama dan lantainya.

"J-jaga tubuhmu sendiri. Mian—Nghh"

Vincent lunglai begitu saja, sebelum sempat mengusaikan kata terakhirnya. Membuat Kyuhyun berteriak kalap...bahkan tanpa tersadar bulir bening mulai merembas dari sudut mata tegas itu. Demi apapun itu...ia benar-benar takut melihat Vimcent seperti ini.

"ANDWAE! BUKA MATAMU DEAR!"

Dengan kalut Kyuhyun menyeka darah itu, dan menggendong bridal namja mungilnya...kembali memasuki kamarnya.

"SUSTER!" Panggilnya keras, dan tak lama berselang beberapa tenagan medis berhamburan memasuki kamar vvip tersebut.

.

.

.

.

"Kita harus melakukan operasi secepat mungkin...kondisi Vincent semakin melemah" Seorang pria paruh baya berjalan mendekat, dan menepuk pelan bahu Kyuhyun yang masih terduduk lemas di depan pintu ICU itu. Ia terlalu kacau, dan Kyuhyun tak mampu berpikir apapun dengan perasaan sakit dan takut yang berbaur menjadi satu itu.

"L-lakukan apapun...yang terbaik" Kyuhyun mulai bangkit dan mencengkeram jas medis park Uissangnim. "Selamatkan Vincent-Ku!" Lanjutnya lagi kali ini dengan mengguncang kasar tubuh Dokter senior itu.

"K-kyu tenanglah...semua akan baik-baik saja" Tenang Donghae seraya menahan Kyuhyun dan menariknya menjauh dari Park Uissangnim.

Sementara beberapa Dokter lainnya, segera melangkah cepat memasuki ruang ICU...dan melakukan apa yang semestinya menjadi tugasnya di dalam sana.

Kyuhyun kembali merosot sembari meremas surai coklatnya. Masih lekat dalam ingatannya...bagaimana Vincent terbatuk dengan darah sebanyak itu, dan lunglai begitu saja dalam dekapannya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Bukankah pagi ini...namja mungil itu masih baik-baik saja...bahkan terlihat begitu ceria saat bercanda bersamanya. Tapi mengapa semua berubah sedrastis ini dan mengharuskannya menjalani operasi 3 hari lebih cepat dari jadwal yang telah ditentukan?

Kyuhyun bangkit, dan berusaha merangsak ke dalam namun dengan cepat ditahan oleh Donghae dan beberapa perawat lainnya. "Biarkan aku masuk...aku yang akan melakukannya sendiri!"

"Hentikan Kyu! Kau hanya akan mengacau di dalam sana dengan kondisi sekalap ini!" Donghae berteriak keras, tapi masih saja...Kyuhyun menggila ingin merangsak pintu di sebrangnya itu.

"Biarkan aku menyelamatkannya! Dia VINCENT-KU!"

Hingga tiba-tiba saja seorang pria kekar mendekat, dan bergerak cepat menyuntikkan semacam cairan khusus ke dalam tubuh Kyuhyun. Perlahan namun pasti...tubuh kokoh itu mulai melemas...dan terlihat sedikit tenang.

"Sampai kapan kau bertindak kekanakan seperti ini Putraku"

"A-appa...selamatkan Dia" Lirih Kyuhyun, makin bersandar lemas di bahu Ayahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**CKLEK**

"U-Uissangnim! Park Uissangnim...Bagaimana kondisi Putra-

Yeojja itu mendadak membelalakkan mata lebar begitu melihat Park Uissangnim, menghela nafas dengan wajah tertunduk, seolah tengah menyiratkan suatu sesal dari gurat lelahnya.

"Apa?! mengapa kau hanya diam?! Katakan...bagaimana dengan Vincent kami?!" Yeojja itu mencengkeram lengan Park uissangnim, dan makin menggila kala tak satupun kata keluar darinya.

"N-nyonya Lee...kami mohon tenanglah" Ujar seorang perawat, masih berusaha keras menahan Yeojja itu.

"Kami telah berusaha keras. Tapi maaf...kondisi Vincent-

kata demi kata yang terucap dari pria itu, bagai bergema dan mendengung tak jelas.

sangat tak jelas...hingga rasa-rasanya itu terdengar begitu menyakitkan!

Tak satupun bergeming...

Semua terlalu sesak untuk diungkapkan...ya! dan tak ada satupun yang menduga. Namja mungil yang selalu berkeliaran dengan senyum cerahnya itu. Perlahan menghilang dari kenangan.

"Kyu—

**BRUGH**

"YACK! CHO KYUHYUN!"

Semua berteriak panik, begitu namja tinggi itu tiba-tiba saja limbung ...tak sadarkan diri. Pengaruh obat penenang yang diberikan ayahnya beberapa saat lalu, sedikit banyak telah membuatnya pening, dan mendengar Park Uissangnim menyatakan dengan lugas fakta menyakitkan mengenai Vincent semakin membuatnya goyah hingga melemas total.

"ANDWAEEE! VINCENT PUTRAKU!"

"N-nyonya Lee"

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Sementara itu di tempat lain<strong>

**DING**

Sungmin mengernyit mendengar seseorang menekan bel apartemen. Mungkinkah itu Vincent...tapi bukankah Vincent akan masuk begitu saja ke dalam apartementnya. Tanpa harus menekan bel tersebut? Ah sungguh! Ini tak biasa...siapa sebenarnya yang bertamu saat ini.

"Vincent...kau kah itu?" Seru Sungmin seraya mempelkan telinga di daun pintu, berusaha memastikan itu benar-benar Vincent yang datang.

"Hiks.."

Namun bukannya suara tenor Vincent yang di dengarnya, melainkan isakkan seorang Yeojja misterius.

"N-Nuguya?"

"S-sica...aku Jessica...Hiiiks, buka pintunya!" Racau Yeojja itu semakin hebat terisak.

Sungmin mengerjap. Jessica Dia bilang...ah! bukankah Vincent pernah mengatakan nama itu. Ya! Yeojja itu suster penjaga Vincent bukan?

Cepat-cepat Sungmin membuka pintu. Dan seketika itu pula tubuhnya terdorong ke belakang begitu Yeojja itu tiba-tiba saja memeluknya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"K-kalian benar-benar terlihat sama" Lirih Sica di tengah-tengah isakannya.

"W-wae? Di mana Vincent...mengapa anda menangis seperti ini?" Sungmin makin berdebar hebat dan tanpa tersadar air mata itu lolos cepat dari pelupuknya.

"Ikut aku" Jessica mulai menggenggam tangan Sungmin, berniat membimbingnya keluar.

"S-suster...Ku mohon katakan padaku, di mana Vincent?"

"Jangan banyak bicara! Ikut aku Sungmin~ah!" Bentak Jessica seraya mengusap kasar linangan air mata di wajahnya. Sungmin menunduk...dan hanya berjalan patuh mengikuti langkah Yeojja itu. Demi apapun itu...firasatnya semakin terasa memburuk saat ini.

"Apa Vincent baik-baik saja?"

"..."

"Kau akan membawaku pada Vincent bukan?"

"..."

"S-suster...katakan sesuatu, di mana Vincent?"

"..."

.

..

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Dua Bulan kemudian<strong>

**.**

**.**

"Cha...sekarang buka matamu Sungmin~ah" Ujar seorang pria cantik seraya mengamati lekat-lekat Sungmin yang masih berusaha membuka kedua matanya itu.

"Hyukkie...benarkah ini akan berhasil" Gumam Sica, turut antusias menunggu Sungmin benar-benar bisa menggunakan mata itu dengan baik.

"Jangan meragukanku" Sahut Dokter bernama Eunhyuk itu dengan pasti.

"Minnie...jangan tergesa-gesa arrachi?" Ucap Jessica seraya merapikan anak rambut yang menjuntai di kening dan pipi Sungmin.

Sungmin mulai menggerakkan kelopak matanya, terasa menyakitkan kala bias lampu ruangan itu serasa mengepungnya dalam bayangan putih. Berkali-kali Ia mencoba mengerjap, semakin banyak Ia mengerjap...semakin goyah bayangan yang di tangkapnya. Dan Itu benar-benar membuatnya pening.

"Pejamkan sejenak...lalu buka sepelan mungkin Sungmin~ah" Ucap Eunhyuk lirih.

Sungmin mengangguk patuh. Memejamkan mata erat...lalu membukanya dengan perlahan, hingga kedua foxy eyes itu benar-benar terbuka dengan sempurna.

"Berhasil? Dia berhasil melakukannya?" Pekik Jessica seraya mengguncang lengan Eunhyuk, mencari kepastian.

Namun racauannya terhenti begitu sebelah tangan Sungmin menyentuh bahunya. "Kau kah...Sica Nunna?" Tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba dengan mata mengerjap polos.

Tak ayal...Sica menjerit antusias melihatnya. Dan memeluk namja mungil itu dengan eratnya...bahkan bulir bening mulai mengalir cepat dari sudut matanya. "A-aku seperti melihatmu kembali" Ucap Sica terenyuh. Membuat namja mungil itu makin tak mengerti dengan sikapnya.

Ya! Sampai detik ini...Sungmin masih belum mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Vincent. semua tetap dirahasiakan dengan apik dari namja mungil itu.

.

.

.

"Mulai sekarang, kau harus menggunakan dan menjaga kedua mata ini sebaik mungkin Sungmin~ah" Jessica menangkup kedua pipi Sungmin, lalu setelahnya beralih mengemas beberapa potong pakaian Sungmin ke dalam koper berukuran sedang.

"Siapa sosok yang berbaik hati memberikan kedua mata ini? Ahh Yepeeoda~" Gumam Sungmin sembari bercermin, dan menatap takjub pada pentulan kedua mata indahnya.

Suster itu terkekeh pelan. "Kelak kau akan mengetahuinya sendiri Sungmin~ah"

'_**Kau tak akan mungkin melihat sosoknya lagi Minnie'**_ Batin Sica, seraya menundukkan kepala.

"Mworrago? Siapa yang tak mungkin ku lihat lagi?" Celetuk Sungmin tiba-tiba. Membuat Jessica menepuk jidat keras, lupa...jika Sungmin memiliki kemampuan mendengar suara hati seseorang. Dan hanya dirinya yang tau, tentunya Vincent telah mengatakan hal ini sebelumnya.

"Berhenti membaca pikira seseorang. Dan kau harus merahasiakan kemampuanmu itu dari siapapun. Demi kebaikanmu...arrachi?"

Sungmin sedikit berdecak tapi tetap mengangguk mematuhinya. "Ah! Nunna...di mana Vincent? Bukankah kau berjanji akan —

"Sssshhh...apa kau masih mengingat apa yang Vincent katakan padamu?"

Sungmin mengerjap tapi setelahnya ia bangkit dan terlihat mengacak isi koper yang telah dikemas dengan rapih oleh Sica.

"Apa yang kau cari?"

"Dimana kotak itu? aku yakin...aku membawanya bersama baju-baju ini" Ucap Sungmin tergesa.

"Apa yang kau maksud benda ini?" Sica meraih sesuatu dari lipatan baju Sungmin, lalu memperlihatkan box kecil tersebut untuk namja mungil itu.

"B-benar! Benda itu!". dengan antusias Sungmin mengambil lipatan kertas dalam kotak kecil itu, dan membukanya dengan perlahan.

..

.

.

"Sebuah alamat?" Sungmin mengerjap polos.

"Hm...dan pesan dari Vincent di setiap lembarnya, aku harap kau melakukan apapun yang diinginkannya Minnie" Ujar Sica seraya mengelus kepala Sungmin.

Namja cantik itu mengangguk pasti. Lagipula...Bukankah Vincent mengatakan jika benda ini yang akan membimbingnya menemui Vincent bukan? Pasti Vincent berada di rumah yang beraalamatkan ini. Yakin Sungmin sembari menatap lekat-lekat rentetan huruf dan angka di kertas itu.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Benarkah ini rumahnya? Whoaa besar sekali" Takjub Sungmin begitu memijakkan kaki tepat di pintu utama sebuah rumah mewah.<p>

Lama Ia menelisik ke sekitar. Lalu setelahnya memutuskan menekan bel tepat di sisi atasnya...barang kali Vincent di dalam, dan segera membuka pintu untuknya.

Tapi lama Ia menekan benda nircable itu, tak ada satupun yang menyahut terlebih membuka pintu untuknya. Ah! Mungkin sampai bel itu remuk sekalipun...pintu tersebut akan tetap tertutup rapat seperti itu.

Merasa tak sabar, Sungmin beralih mengetuk-ngetuk pintu itu...namun betapa terkejutnya Ia begitu mengetuk lebih keras...dan pintu terbuka dengan sendirinya.

"T-tidak di kunci?"Pekiknya tak percaya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Tck!"<p>

Decaknya keras begitu bias mentari menerpa wajah kusutnya, ia beralih bangkit untuk duduk dan mengacak kasar surai coklatnya. Bahkan mentari pagi bisa terasa menyakitkan seperti ini. Lama Kyuhyun menatap kosong ke depan, tapi semakin ia diam semakin tak menentu pula perasaan yang berkecamuk dalam batinnya. Masih lekat dalam ingatannya, bagaimana sosok mungil itu menyibak tirai dan menjerit dengan lengkingan tenornya, untuk membangunkannya. Ah! Benar-benar manis...saat Ia menariknya, lalu memenjarakan namja mungil itu di ranjang ini dan menciumnya dengan intens. Demi apapun itu...setiap kenangan yang terajut bersama Vincent... benar-benar hidup di kamar ini.

"Semua tak akan sama tanpamu" Gumam Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya bangkit untuk berdiri, dan mengeratkan tirai yang sedikit tersingkap. Tak membiarkan cahaya menerobos masuk...barang secercah pun. Atau bias mentari itu, hanya akan mengingatkannya pada sosok Vincent.

Bahkan lebih dari dua bulan ini, Kyuhyun cuti dari rumah sakit...mengurung diri dalam rumah yang bahkan lampu pun tak diizinkannya untuk menyala. Semuanya begitu gelap...senyap dan dipastikan dibalik kesuraman itu, debu tercecer di manapun...bahkan sepertinya jaring laba-laba turut menghias setiap sudut rumah mewahnya. Apapun itu...Kyuhyun benar-benar menyerupai pangeran kegelapan di rumahnya sendiri. Dan Ia nyaman dengan keaadaan itu. Sekali lagi, bias mentari bahkan suasana terang dan bersih hanya akan membuatnya ingat akan sosok Vincent. dan Itu benar-benar menyakitkan.

Ya! Kyuhyun terpuruk...terlalu jauh membenamkan dirinya dalam luka itu. selepas...Vincent benar-benar menghilang untuk selamanya dari rengkuhannya.

Namja tampan itu beralih berjalan gontai, keluar dari kamarnya...untuk sekedar mengambil minuman bersoda dari lemari pendinginnya. Kedua matanya masih setengah terpejam, saat membuka benda itu...hingga tak sadar. Ruang makan itu...telah berpendar cahaya terang.

.

.

**'Thud...Thud'**

Kyuhyun sedikit mengernyit begitu merasakan sesuatu yang keras seperti menusuk-nusuk pinggangnya, tapi ia mengabaikannya dan tetap meneguk cola itu dengan tenang.

**'Tuk...Tuk'**

Namun lagi-lagi, sesuatu kembali menusuknya dan kali ini beralih di kepalanya. Ah! Sial...siapa sebenarnya yang mengusiknya saat ini. Apa penghuni yang lain dari rumahnya? Memang tak heran jika itu makhluk halus. Karna bagaimanapun Kyuhyun membiarkan rumahnya tak terurus, begitu gelap dan mengerikan layaknya makam umum.

Kyuhyun berdecak sembari menutup kasar pintu kulkasnya lalu memutar tubuh dengan gusar. "MWOO?! BERANI-BERANINYA KAU—

Kyuhyun mendadak stagnan, begitu melihat seorang namja kecil berdiri was-was dengan sebuah sapu di tangannya, seolah dirinya adalah ancaman mengerikan. Tapi bukan sikap penuh waspada itu yang membuatnya tercekat, melainkan pada paras namja mungil itu.

Apa ini? Mungkinkah dirinya benar-benar gila ? Melihat sosok Vincent berada di hadapannya seperti ini? Oh demi apapun itu! ini bukanlah hal yang bisa dicerna oleh logika! Tapi Ia memang tak sedang bermimpi...namja tercintanya itu benar-benar nyata mengerjap polos ke arahnya. Meski sosok mungil itu hantu sekalipun, ia tak akan peduli! Selama itu benar-benar Vincent miliknya.

"Dear" Gumamnya lirih seraya berjalan mendekat dengan tatapan kosongnya.

"N-nuguya? Apa kau salah seorang pembantu di rumah ini?" Ujar Sungmin takut-takut, sambil merambati meja pantry di belakangnya, bermaksud ingin menghindar.

Kyuhyun sedikit mengernyit, merasa ganjal dengan celoteh tersebut. Apa Vincent mengalami amnesia...hingga menganggap kekasihna sendiri sebagai 'pembantu'?

Ah! Biarlah namja cantiknya meracau seperti itu. setidaknya Vincent kini di hadapannya. Ya! Kekasih mungilnya benar-benar kembali. Tidakkah dirinya satu-satunya namja paling beruntung di dunia ini? Tuhan begitu berbaik hati mengembalikan Vincent untuk nya, meski telah berubah warna rambut menjadi pirang seperti itu.

"Nuguya! Kau ingin mencuri di sini?!" Sungmin makin ketakutan, begitu namja tinggi itu kian mengikis jarak dengannya...bahkan hingga merampas sapu di tangannya dalam sekali tangkap.

"Kau kembali...kau benar-benar kembali padaku Dear"

Kedua manik foxy itu terbelalak lebar, apa maksudnya itu? siapa yang kembali sebenarnya?  
>tapi belum sempat Ia menerka segalanya, jeritannya pecah begitu saja...kala namja itu memeluknya dengan tiba-tiba.<p>

"Y-YACKKK! LEPASKAN A—Mpppfth~

Sungmin berjengit hebat dengan pupil membesar begitu sesuatu yang basah menghisap penuh bibir bawahnya. Apa lagi sekarang?

Sesaat sungmin mengerjap hingga lumatan itu semakin intens dan menyentak sadarnya,Ya Tuhan...namja itu benar-benar sedang menciumnya!

Sungmin berontak panik, ia tak mungkin membiarkan namja asing dan tak waras itu mencuri ciuman pertamanya seperti ini!

"Lepfhast! Mpfth! MMMMMHH!"

.

.

.

**T.B.C**

.

.

.

Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa annyeoong Cupid'Kyumin bawa ff Baru...

Sya masih berusaha mengembalikan mood menulis dengan FF ini.

Scandal Ming kemarin itu benar-benar membuat author ...T_T

Jadi untuk Breakable Heart dan Near Dark Season 2, di tunggu sebentar ya.

.

Otteyo? FF ini layak dilanjutkan atau tidak Chinguya?

Mohon Reviewnya nee...jika ingin ini dilanjut ^^

Gomaawoooooooooo

Saranghaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaeeeeee


	2. Chapter 2

**Main Cast : KyuMin**

**Other Cast : temukan di dalamnya ^^**

**_Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, tapi cerita ini milik author mesum (Cupid'skyumin)..._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Notes:_

_Kyuhyun : 23 YO_

_Sungmin : 19 YO_

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p><strong>Please Take Care Of My Boyfriend<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Sesak...

Terlalu sesak ...hingga nyaris baginya tak mendapat kesempatan secelahpun untuk mengais nafas...apalah arti perlawannya kali ini. Semakin Ia berontak ingin lepas...semakin erat pula namja asing itu mendekap tubuhnya, bahkan bibir tebal yang kini memagut bibirnya makin bringas menjeratnya hingga tersedak saliva yang telah melebur satu sama lain itu.

"Uhmpfth! Unghh...MMMH!" Erang Sungmin tertahan sembari mencakar-cakar punggung sosok tinggi itu. tapi nihil...alih-alih melepaskannya, namja asing itu lebih memilih mencengkeram kedua tangannya ke atas hanya dengan sekali genggam. Dan makin menghimpit tubuhnya hingga tertindih di atas meja pantry yang keras dan dingin.

'_**Aku merindukanmu...terlalu merindukanmu Dear'**_

Sungmin makin membelalak lebih lebar,begitu sayup-sayup suara hati namja itu terdengar olehnya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mungkinkah dirinya tengah menjadi pelampiasan rindu seseorang hingga menjebaknya tanpa sebab seperti ini?

Kepalanya kian berdenyut pening, menyadari pasokan udara dalam parunya kian menipis. Oh sial! Tidakkah ini seperti namja tak waras itu ingin membunuhnya dengan ciuman mautnya?

Tidak!

Yang benar saja Ia mati terbunuh dengan cara tak lazim seperti itu.

Sungmin memejamkan mata erat-erat, berusaha menulikan pendengaran dari bisikkan hati namja itu yang kian berdengung di kepalanya. Hingga tiba-tiba saja Sungmin reflek mengangkat sebelah lututnya dan..

**BUAGGH..**

Kyuhyun stagnan...dengan kedua mata nyaris melompat keluar, begitu sesuatu yang tumpul mendepak keras miliknya yang berharga di bawah sana. Sesaat Kyuhyun memegang kepala Sungmin dengan hati-hati demi menjauhinya, lalu meringkuk di lantai sembari menggenggam sesuatu di tengah selangkangannya untuk meraung sejadi-jadinya.

"Argghtttt~!"

Sungmin mengerjap polos melihatnya, sungguh! demi apapun itu...ia tak pernah menduga tindakannya akan menjadi sefatal ini. Apa yang dirasakan namja asing itu tentu sakit bukan main lagi.

Meski demikian, Sungmin tetap merangkak menjauh dan meringkuk di bawah kolong meja pantry seraya memeluk lututnya sendiri. Menghindari kemungkinan terburuk jika Ia lengah, bisa saja setelah pulih...namja itu tiba-tiba saja menyerangnya lagi seperti beberapa saat lalu.

"G-gwaenchana?" Lirih Sungmin takut-takut. Semakin panik saja kala namja itu tak pernah berhenti meringis dan mendekap erat sesuatu yang sepertinya tersiksa di tengah selangkangnya. "M-mianhae...k-kau pun juga mengejutkanku ta—

"Keluarlah..." sergah namja itu tba-tiba, membuat Sungmin makin menyudutkan dirinya di bawah kolong pantry.

"S-shirreo ..(Tidak mau)"

Kyuhyun memijit kening sembari memejamkan mata, berusaha meredam nyeri yang makin berdenyut panas di bawah sana.

"Keluar Dear" Titah Kyuhyun lagi. Tentu saja...Sungmin yang masih bersembunyi di kolong pantry itu kembali mengerjap tak mengerti mendengarnya. Baru kali ini Ia melihat namja tampan itu...tapi mengapa Dia memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan sayang seperti itu. oh sungguh! Sungmin benar-benar tak mengerti dengan apayang terjadi saat ini.

"S-siapa yang kau panggil 'Dear' itu?" Cicit Sungmin

Kyuhyun berdecak lidah mendengarnya, dan makin mendekati meja pantry lalu berjongkok di depannya berusaha menatap lekat namja mungil yang masih meringkuk bulat di dalamnya.

"Keluar..." Tegas Kyuhyun, membuat Sungmin makin memeluk erat-erat kedua lututnya.

'_**Oh ayolah Dear...apa harus seperti ini, kau memberiku kejutan untuk pertemuan kita?' **_Gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati

Sungmin kembali tersentak mendengar suara hati itu. "A-aku tak mengenalmu...ja-jangan memanggilku seperti itu?!" sungutnya

Kyuhyun sempat berjengit terkejut, merasa namja mungil itu baru saja membaca pikirannya. Tapi sesaat kemudian Ia menghela nafas...mungkin itu hanya kebetulan saja.

"Memanggil apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun setelahnya sembari memegang tepian meja pantry.

"D-dear! Kau memanggilku Dear! Apa itu?!" Racau Sungmin lebih berani.

Pemuda tampan itu terkekeh pelan, merasa ini memang bagian lelucon yang dibuat namja yang diyakininya sebagai Vincent-Nya itu. "Jangan bercanda lagi, keluarlah...aku benar-benar merindukanmu Dear"

"Berapa kali ku katakan! Aku tak mengenalmu...Jangan—akhh! YACKK!"

Sungmin memekik keras begitu tiba-tiba saja namja itu menangkap kaki kanannya dan menariknya keluar, mau tak mau tubuhnya yang lebih ringan turut terseret dan kembali terperangkap di bawah kungkungan pemuda asing itu.

"Tsk...kau tak mengenalku? Lucu sekali" Kyuhyun menatap lekat-lekat kedua mata indah di bawahnya...ya, sepasang manic milik Vincent yang selalu dirindukannya itu kini benar-benar berada di hadapannya. Bahkan Kyuhyun tak pernah menduga...keajaiban itu akan benar-benar menyambutnya seperti ini.

Sungmin makin menggigil ketakutan. "A-aku benar-benar tak mengenal Ughh—

**GREB**

Kyuhyun kembali memeluk erat namja mungilitu,tak peduli Sungmin makin menjerit dan meronta ketakutan dalam dekapannya. Apapun itu...hatinya benar-benar terasa penuh dengan aroma tubuh namja mungil itu.

"Oh ya...jadi bocah asing diam-diam menyusup ke dalam rumahku hn?" Canda Kyuhyun seraya menyatukan hidung keduanya, dan terkekeh pelan melihat wajah pasi di bawahnya. Apa ini? ah Vincent mungilnya memang selalu ulung dalam bersandiwara seperti ini.

"R-rumahmu?" Sungmin mulai tergagap. Sempat Ia menerka-nerka bahwa dirinya telah salah alamat. Bukankah Vincent sendiri yang menulis semua gurat alamat itu untuknya. mustahil Vincent menjebaknya hingga terkurung bersama pemuda tak waras ini!

"Geez...kau ini benar-benar"

Kyuhyun kembali terkekeh pelan mendengarnya, masih berkilah...namja mungil itu pasti sedang memberi kejutan dengan lelucon bodohnya. Sampai-sampai dirinya pun turut gemetar karna lelucon bocah itu. Oh ayolah Ia tak mungkin begitu saja melupakan wajah Vincent setelah 2 bulan berlalu, setiap pahatan di paras manis itu masihlah lekat dalam ingatannya! Namja kecil itu tetaplah Vincent miliknya.

"T-tunggu tapi aku—

"Tck! apa kau pikir dengan merubah warna rambut menjadi pirang seperti ini, dan kau bisa mengelabuiku begitu saja hm?"

Sungmin makin menggeleng frustasi. Harus dengan apa lagi Ia menjerit...untuk meyakinkan pria itu bahwa dirinya sedang tak main-main dengan ucapannya.

.

.

**Sementara itu di tempat lain**

"Apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam kepala kalian hah?!" Lagi, teriakan gusar itu kembali menggema. Bahkan terdengar semakin jengkel saja, kala dua sosok di belakang kemudinya itu hanya menundukkan kepala tanpa bercuap apapun.

"Jika seperti ini...bagaimana kalian akan mempertanggung jawabkan semuanya?! Bukan tidak mungkin Kyuhyun akan menggugat kalian secara hukum!" Dokter bernama Doonghae itu makin naik pitam, begitu menyadari kekasihnya terlibat dalam masalah pelik semacam ini. Lebih dari dua bulan ini Eunhyuk bergerak diam-diam di belakangnya bersama suster itu. dan baru kali Ini Eunhyuk mengakui semua rahasia bermuatan resiko besar itu padanya. Itupun karna paksaan ...sebab dirinya yang menaruh curiga akan gerak gerik keduanya.

Ah tapi sial! Bagiamana mungkin mereka melakukannya cukup apik...lebih-lebih dirinya. Kyuhyun dan keluarganya saja tak mengetahui semua perihal operasi rahasia itu.

"A-aku hanya memenuhi apa yang diinginkan Vincent, kau tau...anak itu sangat berharga untuk kami. Dan aku menyanyanginya" seorang suster yang sedari tadi menundukkan kepala itu, mulai angkat bicara.

"Sica benar, itu adalah hal terakhir yang diinginkan Vincent. kau pun harus tau...dua anak itu benar-benar mirip Hae. Mereka pasti kembar...dan aku yakin keluarga Vincent akan menerima semua ini. Ku mohon mengertilah Vincent benar-benar ingin mendonorkan kedua matanya pada anak itu" Imbuh Eunhyuk masih dengan kepala tertunduk.

Donghae berdecak keras. "Apa kalian tak sadar?! Tindakan ini illegal! Kalian seharusnya tak bergerak di belakangku seperti ini!"

"..."

Keduanya diam, sama sekali tak berkelit dari tuduhan Donghae...ya mungkin benar, tindakan ini memang tak bisa sepenuhnya dibenarkan. Tapi mau apa lagi...jika nurani dan hati kecil keduanya sudah memihak Vincent, dan menjadikan keinginan bocah kecil itu lebih utama dari apapun.

"Kau tak pernah tau perasaan anak itu" Suara lembut Jessica kembali mengalun, membuat Dokter yang masih mengemudikan mobil menuju kediaman Kyuhyun itu mendadak bungkam. Berusaha menahan diri.

"Aku tau...Vincent memang tak pernah menunjukkan kelemahannya pada kita. Dan akupun sama menyayanginya seperti kalian. Tapi bukan berarti kalian bisa megambil tindakan seceroboh ini...setidaknya denganku—

"Kau tak akan mengizinkannya! Aku tau dirimu Hae!" Sergah Eunhyuk, begitu mencum niat kekasihnya ingin membahas tarik ulur perizinan itu.

"Tentu saja! Karna aku tak cukup bodoh membiarkanmu terlibat tindakan fatal yang akan merugikanmu seperti ini!"

"Aku tak pernah merasa dirugikan! Meski polisi menyeretku sekalipun aku tak akan peduli!" Sahut Eunhyuk santai.

Donghae makin mengeras mendengarnya. "YACK! Apa kau sadar dengan ucapanmu itu?! terlepas dari semua ini, apa kau memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi pada— ah! Siapa namanya?"

"Sungmin.." Sahut Jessica cepat.

"Ah Ya! Sungmin!...Apa kau memikirkan apa akibat yang akan diterima Sungmin? Anak itu sudah pasti tak tau apapun bukan?! " Seru Donghae penuh emosi.

"Parahnya, kalian membiarkannya mendatangi rumah Kyuhyun seorang diri. Dan jika memang Sungmin memiliki wajah yang sama dengan Vincent, apa kalian tak berpikir apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun pada bocah itu?!" Lanjut Donghae lagi

Jessica mendadak menutup bibir dengan sebelah tangannya, demi apapun itu...Ia tak pernah berpikir hingga sejauh itu. Benar! Sungmin sangat mirip dengan Vincent...tentu bukan tidak mungkin Kyuhyun akan mengiranya sebagai kekasih kecilnya.

"P-ppali!..Ppali!" Tiba-tiba saja Jessica berjengit dari joknya dan menepuk-nepuk bahu Donghae dengan panik, meminta Dokter tampan itu lebih mempercepat laju mobilnya.

"M-Mwoorragoo?!" Seru Donghae tak terima.

"Sungmin dalam masalah sekarang! Bagaimana jika anak itu ketakutan di sana? AH! Eottohhkkae?! Ppalii Lee Uissangnim"Pekik Yeojja itu sembari mengacak rambut frustasi.

"Oh Ya?! Jadi isi kepalamu mulai berfungsi setelah seseorang meracau hingga mulut berbusa seperti ini?!" Gertak Donghae jengkel.

"S-salahku! Ini memang salahku! Tapi ini... sekarang ti-dak penting! AH! Ya Tuhan! Sungmin benar-benar membutuhkan kita di sana!" Racau Jessica kacau. Takut kalau-kalau Kyuhyun melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada Sungmin.

Donghae kembali berdecak keras mendengarnya, merasa jengkel sekaligus cemas dalam waktu bersamaan. Sementara itu...Eunhyuk di belakangnya hanya memilih diam dengan mata terpejam,tak ingin ambil pusing dengan racauan yang terdengar semakin berisik dan kacau itu.

"Sungmin~ah! Maafkan Nunna! Aisshh bagaimana bisa aku sebodoh ini?!"

.

.

.

.

.

**Cho's House**

"A-ANDWAEE! AHH!"

Jeritan tenor itu kian melengking begitu sosok tampan yang menyeretnya kini beralih memanggulnya hanya dalam sekali angkat. Berulang kali Sungmin berontak bahkan hingga memukul-mukul punggung namja tinggi itu, tapi semuanya tetaplah berbuah percuma, sekeras apapun Ia mengamuk...posisinya tetaplah tersangkut di pundak namja itu layaknya karung beras.

.

.

.

"YACK! TURUNKAN AKU!"

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa pelan mendengarnya dan tetap melangkah mantab menapaki satu persatu anak tangga menuju kamar pribadinya.

"Hn? Kau sudah lelah bercanda denganku?" Kekeh Kyuhyun sembari menepuk-nepuk butt Sungmin, membuat namja mungil itu mengacak surai pirangnya frustasi.

Sungmin makin menjerit dan kembali memukul punggung Kyuhyun bertubi-tubi. "S-SIAPA YANG BERCANDA?! AKU BENAR-BENAR TAK MENGENALMU! AKU KEMARI MENCARI VINCENT! INI RUMAH VINCENT BUKAN?! SIAPA KAU?!"

"Nayo? (Aku?)...Tentu saja kekasihmu yang tampan" Kekeh Kyuhyun, tak peduli namja mungil yang masih meronta di lengannya itu makin menggila dengan tekanan batinnya.

"T-tuan...Apa sesuatu membentur kepalamu?! KAU SAKIT! BENAR-BENAR SAKIT! AKU BUKAN KEKASIH—

"Aku tak mendengarmu..." Canda Kyuhyun santai.

"S-sungmin! Lee Sung—min...i-itu namaku. Aku benar-benar tak mengenalmu...sungguh! aku bersumpah" Lirih Sungmin penuh hati-hati. Berharap pria itu luruh dan tak membawa tubuhnya dengan posisi memalukan seperti ini.

"Lee Sung-min?" Eja Kyuhyun sembari mengernyitkan dahi, dan di balik punggung lebar itu Sungmin mengangguk antusias mendengarnya. Yakin...namja itu mempercayai ucapannya kali ini.

"Nama yang indah untuk sandiwaramu...Dear" Lanjut Kyuhyun setelahnya sambil melanjutkan langkahnya santai.

"AHHHTT! SANDIWARA PANTATMU!" Jerit Sungmin histeris karna jengkel.

Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak dan menepuk butt Sungmin dengan pelan. "Yya! itu tak sopan...aku tak pernah mengajarimu bicara demikian Dear"

"J-jebal...jangan seperti ini, aku benar- benar takut...di mana Vin—

**CKLEK**

Sungmin mendadak bungkam, begitu mendengar suara seperti pintu yang dibuka. Berulang kali Sungmin berusaha menoleh ke belakang ingin mencari tau, tapi gagal! Ia tak kan bisa berkutik dengan posisi perut tersangkut dan kepala di bawah seperti ini.

"Di mana Vincent?! apa kau menculiknya?! Aku benar bukan?...Kau menculik Vincent seperti yang kau lakukan padaku saat ini?!"

Kyuhyun mengernyit heran, sejak kapan kekasih mungillnya itu berubah menjadi sevokal dan serusuh ini. Sesaat Ia menghela nafas pelan sebelum akhirnya menurunkan Sungmin dan menatap lekat bocah yang masih meracau tidak jelas itu.

'_**Berhentilah bercanda...itu sama sekali tak lucu Dear' **_Gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati. Masih dengan menatap lekat-lekat kedua manic foxy itu.

" AKU BUKAN KEKASIHMU! DAN AKU TAK SEDANG BERCANDA TUAAAN!" Sungmin kembali berteriak sembari menarik surai pirangnya frustasi.

Tak ayal, Kyuhyun kembali terperangah terkejut mendengar namja mungil itu seolah mencerca suara batinnya.

"VINCENT!" Panggil Sungmin keras seraya berjalan gusar ingin keluar dari kamar tersebut, namun dengan cepat Kyuhyun menggenggam tangannya dan memegang kedua bahunya agar menatap padanya.

"Ada apa denganmu?!" Bentak Kyuhyun sembari mengguncang bahu kecil Sungmin.

Sungmin sedikit gemetar melihatnya. Oh sungguh...Ia bisa melihat amarah dari kedua mata tajam itu."M-mencari Vincent...ku mohon—

"Kau Vincent! Dan kau kekasihku! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirimu sebenarnya?!" Sergah Kyuhyun telak. Tak ingin mendengar namja mungil itu kembali meneruskan lelucon bodohnya. Demi apapun itu...Ia benar-benar tak menyukai cara bercanda Vincent kali ini.

Sungmin terperangah hebat,lebih dari sekedar rasa terkejut...Sungmin benar-benar shock mendengar namja itu kembali menganggapnya kekasihnya dan kini Dia pun menyebut dirinya Vincent.

'_**Entahlah, aku merasa kita memiliki ikatan yang kuat Sungmin~ah...bahkan wajah kitapun benar-benar mirip'**_

Kedua manic foxy itu seketika membulat lebar, begitu suara hati Vincent kembali terngiang dalam benaknya. Ya...Ia ingat benar...Vincent berulang kali mengatakannya. Tapi benarkah semua itu?

Mustahil!

Selama ini...Sungmin selalu beranggapan bahwa Vincent hanya bercanda dengannya. Selalu mengatakan 'wajah keduanya yang mirip' di setiap saat mereka bertemu. Tapi Sungmin yakin itu hanyalah lelucon yang Vincent buat untuk menghibur dirinya yang buta.

"Kau Vincent-Ku"

"..."

"Vincent...Dear"

Tapi mengapa, namja asing itu masih saja memanggilnya Vincent? benarkah Ia memiliki wajah yang sama dengan Vincent. hingga pria ini menganggapnya Vincent?

Tidak! Ini semua tidak benar!

"VINCENT!" Panggil Sungmin keras, tak peduli pria tinggi di depannya kembali menatap terkejut. Apapun itu...Ia harus secepatnya bertemu dengan Vincent dan menuntut penjelasan darinya. Ya Tuhan! Ia benar-benar tak mengerti dengan rencana namja yang dirindukannya itu, hingga membuatnya terjebak bersama pria asing di hadapannya ini!

"VINCEEEENTTTT!"

**GREB**

Kyuhyun menangkap cepat tubuh mungil itu, sebelum berlari keluar dari kamarnya. Kedua obsidiannya kian berkilat geram...merasa omong kosong ini sudah terlalu jauh menyulut emosinya.

"Hentikan!"

"A-Aku Sungmin...Tuan, ku mohon percayalah. Aku bukan Vincent"

Kyuhyun beralih kembali meremas kedua bahu Sungmin dan memaksanya melihat kesekitarnya.

"Apa kau melupakan kamar ini?"

Namja mungil itu meneguk ludah payah. Dan Ia benar-benar semakin takut sekarang. "T-tuan...aku—

"Semua yang pernah kita lakukan di kamar ini...Apa kau melupakannya?!" Sentak Kyuhyun penuh emosi. Membuat Sungmin makin menciut takut...bahkan bulir beningpun perlahan merembas dari sudut mata rubahnya.

"..."

Kyuhyun makin meradang melihat sikap diam itu. dengan sekali gerakan Ia menarik tubuh mungil Sungmin hingga terhempas di ranjang King size nya.

**BRUGH**

"Akhh!"

"Kau juga melupakan ranjang ini?!" Bentak Kyuhyun lagi, tak peduli namja di bawah kungkungannya itu makin menggigil ketakutan. Rindu yang hebat itu sedikit banyak telah mengacaukan perasaannya, hingga membuatnya gelap mata dan tak mampu berpikir jernih seperti ini.

Masih dengan tubuh gemetar, Sungmin beralih meraih sesuatu dalam sakunya dan berusaha menunjukkan secarik kertas itu pada Kyuhyun.

"A-aku...benar-benar men-carinya. Vin-vincent ...memberi ini padaku untuk—

"Geurrae! Aku yang akan membuatmu menghentikan semua omong kosong ini!"

**SREEKK**

"A—AAHH!" Sungmin menjerit panik begitu tiba-tiba saja kemejanya di robek paksa, hingga sebagian kancingnya terpental entah kemana. Berulang kali...Ia mencoba berontak dan menjejak perut namja asing itu untuk membebaskan diri. Tapi percuma, begitu namja itu mencengkeram erat kedua tangannya dengan sekali genggam, bahkan hingga menghisap brutal perpotongan lehernya.

"AHNN! Sa—kith!"

"Katakan kau hanya bercanda denganku!" Gertak Kyuhyun geram. Tapi namja mungil itu masih menggeleng membuatnya makin gelap mata menggigit dan menghisap kasar dada kembang kempis itu, menyisakan spot merah matang di kulit putihnya.

"Aku bu-khan Vin~ Ahmmphft!" Sungmin kembali tersedak nafasnya sendiri, begitu namja itu membungkam bibirnya dengan ciuman basah itu. Meski berulang kali menghentak perlawanan, tapi apalah daya tubuh kecilnya. Tenaganya tak cukup mampu menghalau cumbuan namja asing itu.

"Jangan menyiksaku! Katakan kau Vincent! Kau memang Vincent yang kembali untukkku!" Tekan Kyuhyun begitu melepas pagutannya, segalanya semakin mengeruhkan pikirannya. Kala namja mungil di bawahnya hanya menangis dan memandangnya dengan sorot ketakutan. Membuatnya lepas kendali dan kembali mencium paksa bibir mungil yang telah membengkak itu. Tak peduli jerit ketakutan namja mungil itu semakin memenuhi kepalanya, apapun itu...Ia tak kan berhenti sebelum 'Vincent' mengakhiri sandiwara bodoh ini.

"Uhmph! Vinh—Centhmmph! Mmhhah!...To—longhhmpfth!" Sungmin membusungkan dada dan memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha melepas ciuman itu, namun semakin Ia memaksa semakin kasar namja itu memagut bibirnya. Di mana Vincent? mengapa Dia tak datang dan menolongnya? Sungguh ...tak pernah dalam hidupnya Ia merasa setakut ini. Dipaksa mengelak jati dirinya bahkan hingga dicumbu sebringas ini oleh kekasih orang lain. Ya Tuhan! Meskipun jika benar Ia memiliki wajah yang sama dengan Vincent, tapi bukan berarti Ia harus berakhir semiris ini.

'_**Aku takut! Hentikan Dear...jangan bertingkah seperti orang lain'**_ Gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Sungmin membelalak lebar mendengarnya, kedua tangannyapun terlihat menarik-narik kemeja Kyuhyun. Berusaha meyakinkan namja itu,bahwa dirinya memang orang lain! Bukan kekasihnya bukan pula Vincent.

"MMH! MMHMPH!"

Kyuhyun beralih melepas pagutan itu dan menatap lekat-lekat kedua manic foxy di bawahnya, ya...sepasang mata, yang hanya dimiliki Vincent-nya seorang.

senyumnya terkembang begitu saja kala melihat namja yang diyakininya sebagai Vincent itu tampak terengah-engah payah.

Dengan lembut Ia menyingkirkan helaian pirang di wajah pias itu, lalu mencium keningnya lama. "Apa kau takut?"Bisik Kyuhyun masih dengan mencium kening Sungmin dengan mata terpejam.

"..." Sungmin hanya diam, tak mampu berucap apapun selain menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat.

"Kau pun melakukan hal yang sama terhadapku, membuatku ketakutan dengan sikap asingmu. Itu benar-benar mengerikan Dear...kau—

"To—long...le-lepaskan aku"

**DEG**

Kyuhyun terbelalak lebar, dan beralih mengangkat wajah demi menatap namja di bawahnya.

"S-Sungmin...aku Sung—min" Gagap Sungmin gemetar,

Namun apa yang diucapkannya kembali membuat Kyuhyun meradang, masih saja namja mungil itu mempermainkan perasaanya dengan lelucon murahan itu, siapa Sungmin?! Darimana Vincent mendapatkan nama itu?! pikir Kyuhyun

Cukup...

Ia benar-benar geram menyadari Vincent benar-benar bukan seperti dirinya lagi.

Dengan penuh emosi, Kyuhyun melepas paksa celana Sungmin, biar saja namja mungil itu makin menjerit histeris. Amarah, takut dan rasa tak rela itu telah menguasai dirinya, hingga tak sadar...apa yang dilakukannya kali ini benar-benar terlalu jauh dan tak terkendali.

"AKU BUKAN VIN-CENT! ..A-ANDWAAEEYO!...A—AHHH! "

**BRRAAKKK**

"Hentikan Kyu! Anak itu bukan Vincent!"

Seorang pria brunette tiba-tiba saja mendobrak pintu kamar , membuat Kyuhyun mengumpat keras dan menatap tak suka dengan kedatangan tak pantas itu. meski demikian, kedua tangannya masih mencengkeram kuat pinggul Sungmin yang nyaris naked total di bawahnya.

"Astaga Sungminnie!" pekik Jessica begitu tiba di ambang pintu kamar, Yeojja itu mendadak terisak . Ia benar-benar tak pernah menduga semua akan berakibat sefatal ini. melihat Sungmin menangis bahkan hingga menggigil ketakutan seperti itu.

'Sungmin yang malang' dan semua karna kecerobohannya.

"Percayalah! Anak itu bukan Vincent"

Kali ini Donghae berucap lebih pelan, berusaha meyakinkan pria yang kini terlihat menatap nanar ke depan bahkan kedua tangannya pun tampak gemetar. Ia tau Kyuhyun lengah, dan tak manyiakan kesempatan untuk menarik namja mungil yang masih menggigil ketakutan dalam rengkuhan Kyuhyun hingga dipastikan tenang di tangan Eunhyuk.

Donghae kembali beralih mendekati Kyuhyun dan menepuk bahunya pelan."Dia Sungmin...sadarlah Kyu, Vincent telah tiada. Kaupun menghadiri pemakaman di sore itu" Ucapnya hati-hati, mengantisipasi Sungmin benar-benar tak mendengarnya.

**DEG**

Namja tampan itu bangkit duduk dan meremas surai coklatnya kasar. Apapun itu, segalanya benar-benar terasa goyah detik ini. sekelebat krumunan payung hitam dan isakan berbaur dengan gerimis kembali terngiang dalam ingatannya. Semua begitu berdengung di senja itu...Ya, masih lekat dalam ingatannya bagaimana remuk dirinya... kala berdiri di ambang pemakaman Vincent, meletakkan sekuntum bunga mawar putih dan membisikkan kata cinta terakhir kalinya untuk sosok mungil itu. Kyuhyun ingat benar dengan semua itu.

Terlalu sakit...untuk dikenang.

Bahakan terlalu perih untuk sekedar di sematkan dalam batinnya. Hingga tanpa tersadar rembasan bening lolos cepat dari mata tegas itu.

Eunhyuk mulai membuka suara, ia paham benar...Kyuhyun tengah tertekan dan mungkin terlalu kacau saat ini. Tapi tentu, Ia tak bisa membiarkannya berlarut-larut dalam tatapan nanar itu. Pastilah...hatinya tengah bertanya-tanya saat ini, hanya saja...batinnya yang tertekan membuat Namja tinggi itu diam seribu bahasa.

"A-aku tau perasaanmu, dan kau mungkin sangat marah. Tapi percayalah kami tak bermaksud menyembunyikan semua ini darimu. I-ini..." Eunhyuk menghentikan kalimatnya begitu melangkah mendekati video player di sebrangnya.

"Ku rasa ini waktunya kau melihatnya" Namja blonde itu sedikit merunduk, dan terlihat menyisipkan sesuatu ke dalam pemutar video tersebut

"Sebelum malam itu...Vincent datang dan menyerahkan rekaman ini padaku. Aku yang sibuk saat itu...hanya tersenyum dan menerimanya begitu saja. Ku pikir anak itu hanya bercanda dan meminjamiku video nakal seperti yang biasa kami lihat saat waktu senggang" Ia mengulum senyum pahit, ketika mendengar dengung putaran cakram video yang terpasang.

"Tapi aku salah..." Lirih Eunhyuk sembari memalingkan wajah, detik itu pula...senyum ceria seorang namja mungil muncul dari dalam layar.

"_**Hyukkie Hyung..." **_Sosok mungil itu mulai melambaikan kedua tangannya ke arah layar, dan sesekali menguap kecil. _**"Ku harap kau bersama Sica Nunna saat melihat ini" **_Lanjutnyalagi sambil tersenyum cerah.

"**K-Kyuhyun..." **Sejenak Vincent terlihat menggigiti ujung ibu jarinya.

"**Beritahu Kyuhyun di waktu yang tepat saja. Arrasseo?!" **Tekan Vincent, tapi sesaat kemudian Ia kembali tertawa lepas.

Semakin menyita perhatian Kyuhyun, Ia benar-benar tak mengerti...bagaimana mungkin namja mungilnya hingga membuat rekaman seperti ini. bahkan lebih mempercayakannya pada Eunhyuk dan Jessica, meski benar dua sosok itu memang yang selalu menemani Vincent dan bermain bersamanya di rumah sakit ini, tapi Ia kekasihnya...bukankah semestinya Vincent lebih percaya padanya, di bandingkan dengan Dokter spesialis dan suster penjaga itu?

"_**Jangan bertanya untuk apa rekaman ini, karna aku memang tak tau**_"Celetuk Vincent sembari menggeleng cepat, sesaat kemudian Ia beralih merekam dirinya yang berjalan mengendap-endap memasuki sebuah kamar. Dan Kyuhyun memang tau itu apartemen Vincent.

Sementara Sungmin yang masih meringkuk dalam rengkuhan Jessica itu hanya mengerjap shock, kala menatap layar. Oh sungguh! Ia benar-benar seperti melihat dirinya yang lain berbicara dalam video tersebut. "N-Nunna...Dia—

"Ne...Dia Vincent, Sungmin~ah" Bisik Jessica lirih. Sampai detik ini pun Ia tak sanggup menatap mata Sungmin, karna memang...namja mungil itu belum mengetahui perihal mengenai Vincent sebenarnya.

Sungmin kembali terperangah tak percaya, untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat Vincent. Dan wajah mereka benar-benar sama. Ah! Pantas saja Pria mengerikan itu menganggapnya Vincent. Lalu di mana Vincent? untuk apa Dia memberinya alamat itu? Jika saja dirinya tau ini rumah kekasih Vincent...tentu Ia tak kan datang kemari dan menjadi mangsa seperti itu.

"_Aku tak menggodanya! Kekasihmu yang menyerangku"_ rutuk Sungmin dalam hati.

Kedua manic foxynya pun seketika membulat lebih lebar, begitu Vincent merangkak ke atas ranjang dan mendekati sosok berambut pirang namun berawajah persis dengannya.

Hey! Itu dirinya yang masih tertidur.

"_**Kalian lihat...Dia benar-benar sama sepertiku bukan?" **_Ucap Vincent sembari melambai-lambaikan tangannya di atas wajah Sungmin. Memaksa siapapun yang melihat video tersebut menatap lekat-lekat paras namja yang masih tertidur itu.

"_**Jangan bertanya bagaimana bisa aku bertemu dengannya. Karna aku juga tak tau...cukup perhatikan aku bicara saja. Arrasseo? " **_Monolog Vincent, masih dalam aksen bercanda miliknya.

"_**Dia Sungmin...Lee Sungmin. Kalian tau?aku selalu mencuri waktu untuk bertemu dan bermain dengannya di tempat ini. Tidak! Aku tidak menyembunyikannya...aku hanya ingin melindunginya dari kalian. Karna aku tau kalian mengerikan!"**_

Kyuhyun tertegun, merasa... selama ini dirinya tak becus menjaga atau bahkan mencurahkan perhatiannya untuk Vincent. hingga namja mungilnya yang mencuri waktu bahkan menyembunyikan rahasia seperti ini pun Ia tak tau.

Kata demi kata masih mengalun dari bibir pouty itu bahkan lebih dari setengah jam lamanya Vincent berceloteh dalam video rekamannya. Dan Kyuhyun sama sekali tak menghiraukan apa yang sebenarnya di katakan Vincent tentang namja bernama Sungmin itu. Seluruh perhatiannya hanya tersita pada paras dan kikikkan namja mungilnya. Melihat dan mendengar Vincent berceloteh seceria itu lebih dari cukup untuknya. Persetan semua hal mengenai sosok Sungmin, Ia sama sekali tak akan peduli.

lama Kyuhyun memandang namja mungil dalam rekaman itu mendiskripsikan apapun yang diinginkannya. Hingga...

"_**Kyunnie..."**_

Vincent tiba-tiba saja menyebut namanya, membuatnya terkesiap sadar dan menatap penuh seksama layar kaca , seolah-olah...kekasih mungilnya itu benar-benar sedang memanggilnya.

"Aku di sini Dear" Bisik Kyuhyun tercekat.

"_**Aku yakin pada akhirnya kau akan melihatku di sini..." **_Raut ceria itu berangsur-angsur meredup sayu dan bulir beningpun perlahan mengalir dari sepasang manic foxy itu.

"_**Ada banyak hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Kau tentu tau apa yang pertama kali ingin ku katakan bukan?"**_ Vincent sedikit mengerjap, membuat air mata itu lolos cepat dari pelupuknya. _**"N-nde...Saranghae". **_Lanjutnya kemudian.

"_**Ah..ingatkah kau jika aku selalu bertanya seperti ini? 'Kyu...bisakah kau mencintai seseorang selain diriku?' dan kaupun akan selalu menjawab 'Tidak bagiku itu harus dirimu'."**_

Vincent terdiam sesaat untuk menunduk. Lalu setelahnya mengangkat wajah dengan mengulas senyum manis, meski nyatanya itu terlihat begitu sesak.

"_**Bahkan jika aku bertanya seribu kali, jawabanmu hanyalah diriku." **_Vincent kembali terkekeh getir. _**"Gomawo.."**_ Ucapnya lagi.

"_**Berapa banyak lagi kau harus tersakiti, berapa lama lagi kau harus menungguku sembuh? Berhentilah...jangan memaksakan terlalu jauh. Aku tak akan mungkin bertahan...kaupun tau itu bukan?" **_Vincent mulai tergugu dalam isakannya.

"_**Bahkan jika itu terdengar menjengkelkan bagimu. Kumohon berhentilah... meski semua jarum dan pisau menembus tubuhku, aku tak kan bertahan. Kaupun harus belajar mencari hidupmu sendiri. Jangan seperti pria bodoh...kau terlalu tampan untuk menjadi Ahjjushi bodoh!" **_Canda Vincent di tengah isakannya.

Kyuhyun bangkit berdiri, Ia benar-benar tak sanggup mendengarnya lebih lama lagi. semua kata yang terucap dari Vincent benar-benar menyakitkan untuknya. namun langkahnya tersendat begitu saja, kala suara Vincent kembali menyapa benaknya.

"_**Dan jika waktu itu benar-benar tiba. Aku tak akan pergi dengan hanya omelanku saja. Dia..."**_ Vincent menghentikan ucapannya begitu membelai kepala Sungmin yang masih terlelap di hadapannya.

"_**Dia adalah namja yang harus kau kenal. Aku dan Sungmin memang terlihat sama dalam berbagai hal, hanya saja Sungmin tak bisa memandang selayaknya diriku**_**"**

Kyuhyun mengernyit mendengarnya. Jadi Bocah bernama Sungmin itu buta?

"**Sungmin~ah..."**

"_**Saat kau melihatku di sini, itu berarti kau telah memiliki kedua mataku"**_

**DEG**

"APA MAKSUD SEMUA INI HAH?!" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja meradang, dan menatap ketiga sosok di belakangnya dengan geram. Bahkan Dokter muda itu benar-benar ingin menghempas Led TV nya, jika saja Donghae tak menahannya detik itu.

"M-mata?" Sementara Sungmin hanya mematung dengan tubuh gemetar. apa yang baru saja di dengarnya dari Vincent?

"_**Aku selalu mengharapkan kebahagiaanmu...dan aku tak akan pernah menyesal jika saat itu tiba"**_

Masih saja...Vincent bergumam tak jelas di sana. Ia datang kerumah ini hanya untuk mencarinya, bukan untuk mendengar semua lelucon bodoh itu. Ya! Vincent tentu saja masih di sini...hanya saja Dia masih bersembunyi darinya. Karna ingin memberinya kejutan...tentu saja seperti itu. Yakin Sungmin dalam hati.

"_**Jangan mencariku, jika kau sudah melihatku di sini. Karna saat itu...bagian dari diriku telah menjadi milikmu. Ku harap kau bisa menjaganya dan satu hal lagi..."**_

Semakin kacau, dan Ia benar-benar tak ingin meyakini pemikirannya saat ini. semua itu telalu mustahil...bahkan masih lekat dalam ingatanya tentang semua janji itu. bahwa keduanya akan bertemu...tapi, mengapa semua seperti ini. Sungmin berontak dari dekapan Jessica, bahkan hingga selimut yang melilit tubuhnya kini merosot turun, bagaimanapun Ia harus mencari Vincent di sini . Namja mungil itu masih meyakini Vincent masih hidup dan tengah memberinya kejutan saat ini.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku ingin mencari Vin—

"_**Ku mohon...Jaga kekasihku...jaga manusia bodoh yang selalu kita bicarakan itu"**_

Sungmin kembali stagnan, dan memandang layar dengan gemetar

"_**Karena dengan begitu...aku akan tenang. Saat bagian ini benar-benar berhenti berdetak"**_ Lanjut Vincent lagi sembari menepuk-nepuk dada kirinya.

**BRUGH**

Sungmin tiba-tiba saja jatuh terduduk, lebih dari rasa terkejut dan takut itu...Ia benar-benar pening melihat kenyataan yang semakin terlihat jelas untuknya. Ya...perlahan Ia mulai tau, apa maksud Vincent memberinya alamat, pendonor mata rahasia itu dan namja asing yang tiba-tiba saja menyerangnya. Ia mulai memahami...setiap rangkaian rencana yang dibuat Vincent.

"Keluar.."

Sayup-sayup,Kyuhyun mulai berbisik lirih.

Donghae menatap miris. "Kyu...aku tau perasaanmu,tapi semua ini tak terjadi begitu saja. Vincent—

"Keluar! Dan bawa anak itu pergi dari sini!" Sentak Kyuhyun geram, membuat ketiga sosok dewasa itu terkesiap dalam hening.  
>Memang...mereka tak memiliki kuasa apapun untuk mengendalikan situasi. Dan lebih dari itu...Kyuhyun menjadi pihak yang tersakiti dalam hal ini.<p>

"M-maafkan aku...t-tapi ku mohon ja-jangan membenci anak ini. sebelum malam itu...Vincent benar-benar berpesan padaku. Untuk me-memberikan kedua matanya pada Sungmin, ji-jika Dia tak bisa melalui operasi itu. " Jessica meracau panik sembari mendekap Sungmin, takut jika Kyuhyun nantinya menumpukan semua kesalahan pada namja mungil itu.

"KELUAR!" Geram Kyuhyun sembari menghempas Led Tv di sisinya hingga remuk total.

Membuat Jessica yang masih mendekap namja mungil itu terlonjak gemetar. Tapi Iapun tak bisa berenti meracau untuk tetap berdiri memihak Sungmin"B-Baik...a-aku akan membawa Sungmin bersamaku! Aku akan merawatnya seorang diri! Aku—

"Sungmin tetap di sini"

Tiba-tiba saja seorang pria melangkah memasuki ruangan tersebut, dan diikuti seorang Yeojja yang berlari cepat merengkuh lengan Putra tunggalnya.

"D-direktur Cho" Donghae tampak tergagap, tapi setelahnya membungkuk penuh hormat pada sosok pimpinan rumah sakit dirinya bekerja itu. ah sungguh sejak kapan Hangeng tiba di sini.

"Aku telah mendengar semuanya..." Ujar Hangeng sembari berjalan mendekati Sungmin, dan tersenyum tipis melihat namja mungil itu hanya menatap kosong ke depan dengan air mata yang tak pernah berhenti mengalir dari pelupuknya. Ia tau benar...Sungmin tentu terlalu terkejut dan mungkin terpukul dengan semua keadaan ini. anak itu tak tau apapun...

"Operasi itu tak akan mungkin berjalan tanpa perizinan dariku. Vincent telah mengatakan semuanya padaku...dan aku yang meminta mereka merahasiakannya darimu. Dan juga anak ini" Lanjut Hangeng lagi sambil menutup kedua mata Sungmin dengan telapak tangan besarnya, membiarkan namja manis itu menangis dalam diam.

Donghae menggaruk belakang kepalanya, tak pernah menduga... Hangeng rupanya turut berperan dibalik semua rencana ini. Ah pantas saja operasi itu berjalan tanpa tercium oleh siapapun, bahkan Kyuhyun sekalipun.

"Sungmin akan tetap tinggal di sini..." Imbuhnya lagi. Sembari menatap putra tunggalnya.

"Tapi anak itu orang asing Yeoboo" Rengek Heechul keberatan , sembari menatap Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bergantian. Ah sungguh! sebagai ibu ia benar-benar tak rela...anak asing itu tinggal dan menikmati segalanya di rumah Putranya dengan cuma-cuma. Anak itu bukan Vincent! Dan Ia tak mengenalnya.

"Itu yang diinginkan Vincent"

"Tapi Dia—

"itu juga keputusanku! Lee Sungmin tetap tinggal di rumah ini...apapun yang terjadi" Tegas Hangeng tanpa bisa ditelak,

Kyuhyun mengeras dengan tangan terkepal kuat. Sial! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada semua orang dewasa itu...  
>perasaannya bukan untuk dipermainkan seperti ini! Ia tak mungkin menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka begitu saja. dan lagi...hingga ujung rambutnya memutih sekalipun, tak akan ada yang bisa mengganti Vincent dalam hatinya. Tidak untuk namja berparas sama dengan kekasihnya itu!<p>

Ia beralih menatap Sungmin tajam, lalu setelahnya melepas genggaman tangan Ibunya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar itu tanpa menyisakan sepatah katapun selain pintu yang dibanting keras.

**BRAAKK**

"Uhnn.." Sungmin terlonjak terkejut mendengarnya, dan detik itu pula...Hangeng mendekapnya sedikit lebih erat.

"Aishh...lihat apa yang kau lakukan pada putra kita?! Bagaimana bisa kau membela anak yang tak berlatar belakang seperti Dia?! " Racau Heechul kesal sembari menunjuk Sungmin.

"..."

Tapi Hangeng tak memberi jawaban apapun, selain menutup kedua telinga Sungmin dengan telapak tangannya.

"Ah Sesanghae..." Heechul mengusap kasar tengkuknya seraya menatap langit-langit kamar Kyuhyun, tak percaya...suaminya akan bersikap seperti ini. "Geurrae! Lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan. Tapi untuk anak itu...aku tak akan terima begitu saja Dia tinggal di rumah ini!" Serunya lagi, sebelum akhirnya berjalan menghentak keluar dari kamar tersebut, demi mengejar Kyuhyun.

"Gwaenchana..." Bisik Hangeng lirih, berusaha menenangkan namja mungil yang terlihat semakin goyah dalam rengkuhannya. Ia tak tau apapun...dan mendapat penolakan bahkan gertakan seperti itu tentu...sangat mengguncang batinnya

"D-direktur...N-nyonya Cho—

"Biarkan saja" Sergah Hangeng menyela ucapan Donghae. Ia beralih membimbing Sungmin untuk berdiri, dan merapikan letak selimut yang membungkus tubuh mungil itu.

"Anak itu tak akan selamanya bersembunyi di dalam rumah ini" Ucap Hangeng seraya memandang potret besar Kyuhyun di dinding kamar itu. Ya...Hangeng tau benar, semenjak kepergian Vincent. Putranya berubah menjadi pribadi yang tertutup. Tak pernah berbaur di luar lebih-lebih pergi ke rumah sakit untuk bekerja. Perlahan...Kyuhyun mulai melupakan jati dirinya sebagai Dokter. Tentu seorang Ayah sepertinya tak akan membiarkan Putranya berlama-lama terpuruk seperti itu.

"Kehadiran Sungmin di rumah ini, akan membawa perubahan untuk anak itu. Kau yang akan membuka kedua matanya" Lanjutnya lagi sembari menatap lekat namja mungil yang masih menundukkan wajah itu. ya...Hangeng sepenuhnya meyakini, Sungmin akan menyadarkan Putranya untuk tak selalu terpaut pada bayang-bayang Vincent, meski nyatanya memangt terlihat dalam sosok yang sama.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Skip Time<strong>

"Minnie...jangan paksakan dirimu, kau bisa tinggal di rumah Nunna jika kau takut di sini" Bisik Jessica hati-hati sembari melirik was-was Hangeng yang masih terlihat sibuk dengan ponsel di tangannya..Ia benar-benar merasa tak nyaman dan sungkan jika Tuan besar itu berada di sini. Terlebih Donghae dan Eunhyuk pun lebih dari 2 jam lamanya pergi dari kediaman Cho ini. Ah...Ia hanya seorang suster, tentu tak memiliki bahan untuk dibicarakan dengan atasannya itu.

Sungmin tampak mengerjap cepat mendengarnya, dan beralih memandang keluar jendela besar di hadapannya. Hari telah berangsur petang namun pemilik rumah sekaligus kekasih Vincent itu belum juga terlihat akan kembali.

Benar...Ia memang takut,bahkan terlalu takut untuk sekedar menatap kedua obsidian namja itu. tapi...

"_**Ku mohon...Jaga kekasihku...jaga manusia bodoh yang selalu kita bicarakan itu"**_

"_**Karena dengan begitu...aku akan tenang. Saat bagian ini benar-benar berhenti berdetak"**_

Pesan Vincent selalu menyentaknya, bahkan semakin memenuhi kepalanya setiap kali Ia berusaha mengukuhkan kaki untuk melangkah keluar dari rumah itu.

"Sungmin~ah...sudah hampir larut. Cha..kau ikut—

"Nunna...aku akan mencoba bertahan di sini"

"M-mwoo? Tapi..K-kyu—

"Aku tak memiliki pilihan lain" Lirih Sungmin sambil meremas kedua tangannya.

"Hanya dengan ini aku bisa menebus rasa terima kasihku untuknya. aku berhutang apapun pada Vincent" Lanjut Sungmin lagi, kali ini dengan melilitkan syal hangat di leher Jessica. Membuat Yeojja itu terenyuh dan menundukkan kepala sembari menyeka rembasan bening dipelupuknya.

Jessica beralih mengusap pipi Sungmin. "Maafkan Nunna...Min~ah" Ucapnya serak, jessica tau benar semua ini terlalu berat untuk anak seusia Sungmin. Tak hanya sikap acuh Kyuhyun, bahkan Nyonya Cho pun tak bisa menerimanya. Dan satu hal yang mnejadi ketakutannya,bagaimana jika Sungmin menjadi yang dipersalahkan untuk semua ini. Ya Tuhan...anak manis itu tak tau apapun.

"Gwaenchana...pulanglah Nunna, sebelum semakin larut, udara malam tak baik untukmu"

Hangeng tampak tersenyum tipis mendengar percakapan kecil itu, lalu beralih mendekati keduanya.

"Pulanglah...Sopir pribadiku akan mengantarmu"Ujar Hangeng seraya menepuk pelan bahu Jessica.

Yeojja itu mengangguk dan membungkkukkan tubuh sungkan. "Ah Y-ye...Kamshahamnida Seonsaengim" .

Jessica mengusap pelan kepala Sungmin, sebelum akhirnya melangkah keluar dari kediaman mewah itu.

.

.

.

.

"T-terima kasih Tuan" Tiba-tiba saja Sungmin membungkukkan tubuh 90 drajad di hadapan Hangeng, membuat pria berkharisma itu terkekeh pelan melihatnya.

"Untuk apa hm?" Hangeng beralih menyilangkan kedua lengan di dada dan memandang namja mungil itu dengan senyum terkulum.

"K-karena anda sangat baik padaku. Terima kasih Tuan" Ucap Sungmin lagi, masih dengan membungkukkan tubuh.

"Hmm" Gumam Hangeng. Membuat Sungmin mengernyit, dan mulai menerka-nerka mungkin jawabannya kurang memuaskan hati pria itu.

"A-aku akan melakukan yang terbaik. Aku akan bangun pagi-pagi...memasak sarapan, makan siang juga makan malam, lalu membersihkan rumah ini hingga kau bisa menjamin tak ada debu yang tercecer di mana-

"Nak...aku tak memintamu menjadi pembantu di rumah ini" Kekeh Hangeng sembari menepuk-nepuk kepala Sungmin. Sontak namja mungil itu menegakkan tubuh dan memandang Hangeng dengan mata mengerjap.

"Cukup hidup sehat di sini. Dan seperti pesan dari Vincent ...jaga putraku dengan baik" Ujarnya masih dengan menepuk kepala Sungmin bahkan kini mengacak surai pirang itu. Ah...benar-benar. Namja mungil di hadapannya itu, benar-benar persis dengan mendiang calon menantunya. Bahkan benar-benar tanpa sela. Mungkin saja benar Sungmin dan Vincent itu memang saudara kembar.

Sungmin hanya diam, dan merenungkan pesan itu. yang benar saja...menjaga Kyuhyun. Pria sehat setinggi itu bukan bayi besar bukan?

Hangeng kembali terkekeh. "Kelak kau akan melihat kebiasaan buruknya di setiap harinya. Terlalu buruk untuk seorang Dokter...jadi kau tau apa tugasmu bukan?" Tukas Hangeng, lebih sekedar untuk bercanda. Tapi melihat raut itu sepertinya Sungmin menganggapnya sebagai sesuatu yang serius. Benar-benar namja kecil yang polos.

**DRRTT...DRRTT**

"Yeobbsseyoo...?" Sahut Hangeng, begitu mengangkat panggilan dalam ponselnya. Ia sedikit mengambil jarak dengan namja mungil di sisinya. Dan raut hangat itu berangsur-angsur berubah lebih serius.

Sungmin hanya memandangnya dalam diam, meski sesekali Ia mencoba mencuri dengar dengan percakapan line telfon tersebut. sepertinya mereka benar-benar membicarakan hal yang genting'. Pikir Sungmin.

Namun tak berselang lama...ia kembali menegakkan tubuh begitu pria itu, mengambil langkah mendekatinya.

"Aku akan pergi, kau bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri bukan?"

"N-ne?" Gumam Sungmin seolah tak terima sosok hangat itu pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri di rumah sebesar dan segelap ini.

"Pasien menungguku di rumah sakit. Gwaenchana...tak lama lagi Kyuhyun akan kembali"

Sungmin mengangguk pelan, tak tau harus menjawab seperti apa. Karna memang...jika itu tentang Kyuhyun. Sejujurnya nyalinya terlalu ciut.

"Anggap rumah ini seperti rumah sendiri. Jangan pedulikan apapun...meski anak itu mengancammu. Percayalah...tak akan ada satupun yang akan menyakitimu"

"N-nde" Lirih Sungmin sembari menunduk gugup.

"Baiklah..aku pergi"

Kedua foxy itu meredup sayu, saat memandang punggung lebar itu perlahan menghilang dari balik mobil mewahnya. Sungmin beralih menutup pintu lalu berjalan pelan menapaki rumah besar itu...sesekali Ia berjengit bahkan bergidik takut, begitu melihat ruangan yang benar-benar gelap total itu.

Ah sungguh! apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan sang Tuan rumah selama ini. Bahkan terlihat jelas jaring laba-laba menggantung di setiap sisi ruangan rumah itu.

"Benarkah Dia seorang Dokter?" Gerutu Sungmin sembari merambati dinding berusaha mencari saklar lampu.

**Cklak**

"Geezzzz..." desisnya seraya mengusap wajahnya, begitu lampu menyala dan melihat ruangan di hadapannya benar-benar seperti bekas tawuran masal.

Bekas minuman Kaleng bersoda berserakan, dan ber cup-cup mie ramen bertumpuk di setiap sudut ruangan belum lagi dengan snack yang berbaur dengan debu tercecer di mana-mana. Bisakah ini di namakan ruang tamu?

"Rumah Dokter atau kebun binatang huh?!" sungutnya sembari menyambar sapu di sudut ruangan. Dengan gusar namja mungil itu mengibas apapun yang berdebu di hadapannya, dan menyisir segala kotoran yang menempel di carpet dengan alat seadanya. Jika rumah dalam kondisi seperti ini, bagaimana mungkin Pria bernama Kyuhyun itu bisa hidup sehat.

**KRIEEETT**

Sungmin stagnan dengan mata membulat lebar, begitu mendengar suara asing dari arah dapur.

**KRIEEEEEEETTT**

Lagi suara aneh itu kembali berdecit, dan kali ini lebih panjang dari sebelumnya. Ah sial! Lampu yang menyala hanya ruang tamu dan kamar Kyuhyun.. Meski demikian Ia tetap memberanikan diri menoleh ke arah dapur, tubuhnyapun seketika meremang begitu melihat jendela dapur terbuka dan bergoyang tanpa sebab.

Sungmin meremas sapunya. Demi apapun itu Ia akan benar-benar mati mendadak jika sesuatu benar-benar muncul dengan tiba-tiba dari ruang dapur itu.

'**SRAAKK' ...'SRAAK'**

Kakinya makin melunglai lemas, melihat sesuatu seperti bergerak merangkak-rangkak dalam kegelapan. Tidak! Ia tak mungkin benar-benar mati di sini!

'**RRRRRR'**

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Habis sudah

Jeritannya pecah begitu saja, ketika mendengar suara geraman itu . Sungmin berlari kacau ke atas, tak peduli berulang kali Ia jatuh tersungkur saat menapaki satu per satu anak tangga. Dan berakhir dengan melompat ke atas ranjang Kyuhyun dan bersembunyi di dalam selimutnya dengan tubuh menggigil ketakutan.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Seorang pria terlihat melirik arloji di tangannya, dan menghela nafas berat begitu menyadari ini benar-benar terlalu larut. Tapi biarlah...barang kali semua pengusik itu telah pergi dari rumahnya. Dengan gontai namja tinggi itu membuka pintu utamanya, dan melangkah malas ke dalam.

Namun tiba-tiba saja langkahnya tersendat begitu saja, kala merasakan semilir angin dingin dari arah kanannya. Dan berdecak keras saat menoleh ke dapur dan melihat jendela ruangan itu di biarkan terbuka begitu saja.

Siapa pula yang membukanya? Jika seperti ini, bukan tak mungkin pencuri akan menyusup dengan leluasa bukan?

Ia berjalan gusar hendak menutup jendela itu. Tapi geramannya kembali menggema begitu melihat dua ekor kucing saling berebut makanan dalam paper bag miliknya.

'**MIAUUUUWW!' BUAAAGGH'**

Tanpa pertimbangan apapun lagi, Kyuhyun mencekik dua ekor kucing itu lalu melemparnya asal ke luar. Dan menutup jendela serapat mungkin. Tanpa tau...dua binatang itu baru saja membuat seorang namja mungil menjerit ketakutan di dalam rumahnya.

.

.

.

**DRRRRTT...DRRTTT**

Kyuhyun berdecak lidah, kala ponselnya kembali berdering. Bahkan terhitung lebih dari 20 kali semenjak Ia masih memacu mobilnya di jalanan, dan penelfon rusuh itu...Ibunya sendiri.

"Ne Eomma.."

"_**Apa kau sudah sampai di rumah?"**_

"Hn.." Gumam Kyuhyun sembari mematikan lampu ruang tamu.

"_**Baguslah...cepat tidur. Eomma tau kau sangat lelah chaggiya...jangan memikirkan apapun. Ayahmu hanya bercanda dengan anak tak tau diri itu"**_

"Hn.." Sahut Kyuhyun lagi kali ini dengan melangkah menuju kamarnya.

"_**Aku sudah mengecam Appamu. Dan Eommma pastikan...anak itu telah pergi dari rumahmu"**_

"Arrasseo.."

Heechul terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. _**"Jal Jayo ...nae adeul (Putraku)"**_ Ucapnya sebelum akhirnya menutup line telfon tersebut.

Kyuhyun mengangguk malas mendengarnya, sedikit bernafas lega...kala mendapati rumahnya begitu sepi. Sepertinya memang Ayah dan semua tamu tak diundang itu benar-benar enyah dari rumahnya. Bahkan mungkin namja kecil yang memaksa menyerupai Vincent juga tak ada di sini. Pikir Kyuhyun.

Namun begitu membuka pintu kamarnya, tatapannya seketia menyipit tajam...saat melihat gundukkan yang gemetar di dalam selimutnya.

"Apa itu?" Gumam Kyuhyun was-was sembari berjalan mendekat,

Semakin Ia mendekat...semakin jelas gundukan itu bergetar. Bahkan terdegar suara seperti gemretak gigi darinya. Kyuhyun memang tak takut...hanya saja, ia benar-benar risih melihat sesuatu yang tak lazim seperti itu menempati ranjangnya.

Kyuhyun berallih mencengkeram ujung selimut itu, lalu menariknya kuat hanya dengan sekali gerakan... Namun detik itu pula Ia berjengit saat tau gundukkan itu rupanya seorang manusia.

"K-kau—

**GREBB**

"A-AAHHH ...TUAN K-KAU DATANG! RU-RUMAH INI ...BERHANTU! DI BAWAH HANTU! HANTU DI SANA!" Racau Sungmin kacau.

Kyuhyun makin shock bukan main, begitu namja mungil itu melompat ke arahnya dan memeluk pinggangnya terlalu erat. Bahkan hingga menjerit-jerit sekacau itu.

Tapi Kyuhyun hanya diam, tak mengucapkan kata apapun...atau bahkan menepuk-nepuk punggung namja mungil itu untuk menenangkannya. Ia hanya menatap dingin ke depan dengan aksen stoicnya, dan sesekali menguap malas.

Sungguh Ia benar-benar ingin menyentak Sungmin karna sikap yang mungkin lancang itu, tapi semua hanya menjadi niat terbesit saja. Ia tak bisa melakukannya...karna itu sama saja seperti dirinya tengah membentak Vincent. Tidak! Selama hidupnya tak pernah sekalipun dia menyentak marah pada namja mungil tercintanya itu.

Lama Dokter muda itu bertahan denan posisi demikian, membiarkan bocah itu memeluknya kuat layaknya memeluk sebuah batang pohon. Hingga akhirnya Sungmin tersadar dan melepas rangkulan itu dengan takut-takut.

"M-mianhae.." Lirih Sungmin seraya menundukkan kepala.

Sesaat Kyuhyun melirik namja mungil itu, dan sesuatu kembali berdesir sesak kala melihat parasnya. Membuatnya memalingkan wajah, masih tak mampu jika harus mengenang Vincent. Ah sungguh...mengapa bocah itu memiliki wajah yang sama dengan kekasihnya.

"..."

Tanpa suara Kyuhyun beralih melenggang ke meja nakas, dan melepas arlojinya di sana. Membuat Sungmin meremas-remas tangan kikuk melihat sikap dingin itu. Jika seperti ini...bukankah Kyuhyun tak menghiraukan kehadirannya. Bahkan namja tampan itupun kini beralih melepas satu persatu kancing kemejanya...dan masih dalam sikap dinginnya.

Sungmin makin gugup...begitu menyadari kemeja itu benar-benar nyaris tertanggal dari tubuh tingginya. Ya Tuhan! apa pria itu benar-benar ingin bertelanjang sementara dirinya masih berada di kamar ini.

"T-tuan—

**PLUK**

Sungmin terdiam, begitu kemeja itu dilempar...melayang melewati wajahnya dan berakhir di sudut kamar. Sungmin yang melihatnya hanya mengerjap berulang-ulang. Tapi sedetik kemudian Ia kembali berjengit melihat namja tampan itu kini beralih melepas pengait celananya.

"H-AAHH!" Jerit Sungmin sembari menutup wajah dengan kesepuluh jemarinya.

Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya,hanya melengos malas. 'Terlalu berisik' pikirnya. Dan tak menaruh hirau, tetap membuka pengait celana panjangnya.

"J-jangan! Jangan membuka—

"Kau masih di sini"

Sungmin mengerjap mendengar nada ketus itu, dan beralih membuka kedua tangannya untuk menatap Kyuhyun. meski nyatanya wajahnya merona hebat melihat dada bidang namja itu.

"Keluarlah jika tak ingin melihatnya"

Sungmin membulatkan mata lebar lalu menggeleng kasar, di luar pintu kamar ini pasti banyak hantu gentayangan. Hanya ruangan ini dan bersama Kyuhyun Ia merasa aman. Pikir namja mungil itu

"Aku ingin tidur" Ucap Kyuhyun lagi, kali ini benar-benar dengan membuka celananya dan hanya menyisakan under wear saja. Lalu beringsut masuk kedalam selimutnya.

Sontak Sungmin terkejut bukan kepalang, dan merangkak kelabakan menuruni ranjang itu.

**BRUGHH**

Hingga tersungkur dengan posisi terbalik. Tapi Sungmin beranjak cepat untuk bangkit dan menyudutkan diri di sudut kamar. Meski sesekali Ia meringis nyeri di jidatnya.

Kyuhyun hanya mengerjap heran melihat sikap luar biasa ceroboh dan kacau itu. mungkin wajahnya memang sama...tap tidak untuk perilakunya. Mereka benar-benar berbeda.

"Keluarlah" Ujar Kyuhyun masih dengan tatapan dinginnya. Ia lelah...dan benar-benar ingin tidur sekarang. Tapi sosok mungil yang tak pernah berhenti menatapnya di sudut kamar itu benar-benar mengganggu.

Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya di lutut dan menggeleng kasar. Membuat Kyuhyun sedikit mengeras sial! Ia benar-benar ingin mengusir namja kecil itu. Tapi tak bisa! Anak itu benar-benar seperti Vincent.

"Kau bisa menggunakan kamar yang lain dari rumah ini"

"T-tidak mau" Elak Sungmin lagi, bagaimanapun Ia benar-benar takut jika harus dipaksa keluar dari kamar itu.

"Terserah.." Ketus Kyuhyun dan lebih memilih memejamkan kedua matanya

Sementara Sungmin hanya menggigiti kukunya ragu, sesekali Ia terlihat mendongak memastikan Kyuhyun . tapi sepertinya namja itu benar-benar telah tidur. Sungmin makin mengeratkan dekapannya ditubuhnya, bahkan terkadang mengusap-usap lengannya sendiri...demi apapun itu Ac di ruangan ini benar-benar dingin. Dan Ia sama sekali tak berselimut apapun.

"Di—ngin" Bisik Sungmin lirih,lebih untuk dirinya sendiri. Tapi sesaat kemudian Ia menyandarkan kepala di lipatan tangannya, berusaha menepis rasa dingin itu dengan mata terpejam.

Diam-diam Kyuhyun membuka matanya, perasaan sesak itupun kembali berdenyut melihat Sungmin tidur dengan posisi meringkuk seperti itu. Ia tau...Namja mungil itu menggigil kedinginan. Ah...benar-benar seperti Vincent yang meringkuk kedinginan. Tapi entahlah...Ia benar-benar enggan untuk mendekat dan merengkuhnya, meskipun ingin.

"Kau bukan Vincent" Gumamnya, sebelum akhirnya benar-benar terlelap. Membiarkan namja mungil itu tidur menggigil di sudut ruangannya.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Esoknya<strong>

"Mmh..." Kyuhyun sedikit mengernyit sembari merentangkan kedua tangannya, dan membuka mata cepat begitu sadar pagi memang telah menjelang. Ia beralih mendudukkan diri, namun seketika itu pula Ia mengerjap heran kala tak melihat Sungmin di manapun. Bukankah semalam anak itu tidur di sudut kamarnya?

Hingga tiba-tiba saja kyuhyun berdecak, kala melihat sisi kanannya. Dan menyadari...Rupanya Sungmin masih terlelap di kolong meja nakasnya. Sejak kapan anak itu berguling hingga ke tempat seperti itu.

Kyuhyun beralih menuruni ranjang, untuk mendekati namja mungil itu. Senyumya pun terkembang begitu saja, saat memandang paras Sungmin.

Ini benar-benar seperti...dirinya melihat wajah Vincent di pagi ini. begitu menakjubkan...begitu mempesona, hingga tanpa tersadar Kyuhyun merunduk mendekati bibir pouty itu.

**Chupp**

Bagai terlena...Kyuhyun benar-benar mengecup lembut lapisan ranum itu, aroma yang sama...bahkan kelembutannya pun sama. Ia benar-benar merasakannya dengan nyata...Ya! Dirinya memang tengah mencium bibir Vincent mungilnya.

**Gasp**

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba terlonjak, dan menjauhkan dirinya dari sosok yang masih terlelap itu. Sial! Hal terkutuk macam apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Anak itu bukan Vincent! Meski terlihat sama...tapi Dia bukan kekasihnya...tak seharusnya Ia melakukan hal sebodoh ini.

Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya gusar, lalu setelahnya beranjak...lebih memilih membersihkan tubuhnnya. Kepalanya benar-benar kacau saat ini...dan Ia butuh air dingin untuk meleburkannya.

.

.

.

**Beberapa Jam kemudian**

Sesekali Kyuhyun melirik ke bawah dan berdecak melihat namja mungil itu masih meringkuk bulat di sana, tapi ia mencoba acuh...dan lebih memilih melihat tayangan dalam layar tv Led yang baru saja di gantinya itu.

Dan tak lama berselang, mulai terdengar dengungan halus namja mungil itu. namun tiba-tiba..

'**JDUAGGH'**

"Ahh!"

Sungmin terantuk tepian nakas, begitu ia bangkit terduduk dengan tiba-tiba...membuatnya kembali terkapar di bawah kolong meja itu.

Kyuhyun turut terlonjak mendengar suara benturan dan pekikkan keras itu, dan nyaris terkekeh melihat Sungmin mengusap kasar jidatnya yang memerah, tentu saja itu sangat sakit.

Tapi setelahnya senyum itu berangsur pudar, begitu Sungmin benar-benar beringsut bangkit...dan mengerjap polos padanya.

"M-mianhae...aku bangun terlalu siang" Sesal Sungmin sembari mengais surai pirangnya yang berantakan.

Kyuhyun hanya meliriknya sesaat, dan kembali melihat Tv...bangun terlalu siang ataupun tidak, itu juga bukan urusannya.

'_**Mengapa kau memintaku tinggal bersama namja sepertinya...Dear'**_ Batin Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Membuat Sungmin semakin menunduk bersalah mendengarnya, ah sungguh...sepertinya Ia benar-benar yang terburuk.

Sungmin beralih bangkit berdiri dan tersenyum manis, mencoba membuat sekat lebih dekat dengan Dokter muda itu.

"A-anda tidak bekerja hari ini?" Tanya Sungmin antusias.

Sesaat Kyuhyun tampak menghela nafas. "Tidak.." singkatnya.

"A-ah...Ge-geuro guna (J-jadi begitu)" Sungmin hanya mengangguk, lalu bergerak kikuk tak tau harus bersikap seperti apa.

Hingga tiba-tiba saja, kedua matanya mengerjap begitu melihat sepasang mug di meja nakas. Itu terlalu indah dan berbeda, membuat Sungmin mengambil salah satu dari benda keramik itu dan memekik takjub.

"Whooa...indah sekali? Ini—

"Letakkan! Jangan menyentuh apapun milik Vincent!" Gertak Kyuhyun

Sungmin terlonjak terkejut...Dan..

**PRANKK**

Mug itu tanpa sengaja terjatuh dan pecah berhamburan di bawah keduanya...membuat Sungmin menatap nanar dengan kedua tangan gemetar.

"What the fuck!"

.

.

.

.

.

**T.B.C.**

.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter (Chapter Berikutnya)<strong>

**.**

"Kau..." Kyuhyun beralih menangkup pipi namja yang masih kepayahan memapahnya itu, lalu tertawa keras. "Nghh~ Kau pikir kau siapa hmm!" Racau Kyuhyun lagi seraya memainkan pipi Sungmin, hingga menggembung dan mengempis.

"Kau bukan Vincent! jangan kau pikir kau bisa bertingkah seperti dirinya! Brengsek!"

Sungmin menunduk, merasa tersudut sekaligus tertikam mendengar namja itu mengumpatnya demikian, meskipun Ia tau...Kyuhyun memamg di bawah pengaruh alkohol.

"Yyya~ Lee Sung-miin, bagaimana mungkin kau memiliki wajah Vincent-ku Hnnn?!"

"T-tubuhmu berat" Lirih Sungmin, masih berusaha mengukuhkan langkahnya.

"This is unbelievable...it's just horrible!" Teriak Kyuhyun sambil tertawa lepas.

"Apa tubuhmu juga sama? Lihat...biar aku melihat-nyaaa"

"A-anda mabuk" Elak Sungmin, berusaha melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun yang perlahan meraba-raba tubuhnya.

"Mabuk?..Tidak! aku tidak mabuuk...Biar aku melihatnya maniss...Buka bajumu CEPAT!" Kyuhyun mendadak bringas, menghempasnya di lantai lalu menduduki pahanya bahkan hingga memaksa membuka kemeja Sungmin dengan kasar.

"L-Lepaskan aku!" Sungmin mulai meronta ketakutan, bahkan kedua mata rubah itu terlihat retak karna air mata di pelupuknya.

"You're still cry baby, just like before" Kekeh Kyuhyun, sembari menyesap air mata Sungmin.

"Uhnn~" Sentak Sungmin tertahan, sembari memalingkan wajahnya.

"Bukankah kau selalu mengatakan ini? '_Kiss and embrace me'_"Bisik Kyuhyun sembari menjilat leher Sungmin. " And then tell me you love me...Vincent"

"T-tidak! Anda mabuk Tuan! AH...A-Andwae! AHHHT!"

.

.

CUTT

* * *

><p>Annyeooong Please Take Care Of My Boyfreind Hadiiiiiir<p>

Jangan terpengaruh...kabar yang kembali mengambang-ambang di sana.

Tetap utuh! Tetap Joyer! Kita saling mendukung! Saling menyayangi!

O ya di sini ada yang ingat A winter story chapter 6?

_**At Gwanghwamun 137, **_tempat Sungmin di sekap Top di chapter ff itu.

Ada yang ingat? Cuma mengingatkan saja.

* Chap depan latar blakang Vincent Sungmin

Dan Untuk:

**Cho Na Na , kimteechul, Za Kyumin, chokyumin137 , Dhea Joy, Cupid , shineeetha , Minyee-chan , filtereditor22, Ria, Ri Unnshiichi-kyu, Sanshaini Hikari , wulandari apple, Alexia Kim, Dio'kyumin , sha nakanishi, KyuMin ELF, shinjaekyo92 , Fanya nalla, Baekhyunniee, KYUMINTS, park ji sook , yura, minmin , KobayashiAde , kyuPuchan15, Siska Febriana KyuMinELF , rheeming , shippo chan 7 , Ekaa , errory, AnnisaJYR , myst-girl, ChuteKyuMin , pumpkinsparkyumin , eongdongi kheopeul 137, G-KyuminShipper, rustini958 , BabyRiihyun , TiffyTiffanyLee , akika akika 96 , Yura , ShinJiWoo920202 , Tsubakiming , nafilanasuha, anita ariestamaru, ovallea, Harusuki Ginichi - 137411 , ChoLee, Bunbunchan , kyuminmi , Yuuhee , ryesungminkyu18 , chu , Gyumina , sanduckbaby, cho hyo woon , maria8, LiveLoveKyumin , Kang Dong Jae , deviyanti137 , Kyuminsimple0713, Chominhyun, 5351, Zen Liu , HyaKyuMin, kyuminers , melsparkyu , Bunnyming1186 , lienda chara , Sparkyuminmin, sandrimayy88 , novitawahyuu , chaporch , grace grace 9026, pumpkin , farla 23 , zagiya joyjins, min , reiasia95 , younchanzai dvjewelselfsuju , cungie , ilyeseun, metacho137 , fitriKyuMin , chaerashin, reaRelf , cloudsKMS, Reva KyuMinElf II, snow drop 1272 , Harukahzy , Kim Yong Neul , sitara1083 , 010132joy , Adekyumin joyer , BabyBuby, GyuMin Cho , djung , kyumin pu, PRISNA, Ncie gyuminglove , evil vs bunny, kiran theacyankEsa , cho kyuminiie , Phia89 , Love Kyumin 137 , rinatya12JOYerYJS , may moon 581, SMyLee, DKM, secret , MinHyo137, Minhyunni1318 , WineShipper, Akishi Aki , Yen , Chella-KMS , dJOYers, Minminkyu, SB, syofanisri , minguest, ceicoung, SMLming, diahmiftachulningtyas, rlin137 , Kim RyeoSung342409, Cha cha, asdfghjkyu , nova137 , Cho Adah Joyers , wullancholee, anak kyumin, Louise , Jiji Maerwaen , farahauliaputri21 lee min jung , Shywona489, Rth joyers , ayyu annisa 1 , miniecho, sjkms137 , rennykyueunhae , kyumin copel, elfsissy701, kimmyonginara , kim minli 5 , KYUkyut137 , abilhikmah, Cywelf, Lee'90 AR'Kim , endah a larasati 3, kyukyu , KyuMinDaughter137, kimyuni, dirakyu, lee sunri hyun, thiafumings, Echa Myeong, hieju, hyejeong137 , yunckh, LeeAegyeo, kyulove , fitri , Eong137 , cecu valia 9, imKM1004 , aismamangkona , wulanjoyer, Cho Rena , heeliez elfpetalz, anakyumin , evilkyu, evilkyu, gyumin4ever, KyuMin ELF , Finda Elf 137, kyuminfrvr, Bluepink, hyukie , yeres , Purpleming, kyukyumingie, kyuminloid, Rinda Cho Joyer , Lilin Sarang Kyumin , CloudYesungie, Okalee , elfishy1510 , rizkyamel63 , fariny, Kl , Nina , miira, ayu min 52, nggarr137 , anieJOYer, lia, dan para Guest.**

Gomawooo sudah mereview di chapter 1 kemarin

Please review lagi. G review g update

Kamshaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Saranghaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee


End file.
